More Than An Engineer
by CloudyLightning
Summary: Link is just your everyday mute engineer, who thinks he's stuck with the dumbest people in the world. But when Zelda asks him to help her, he becomes more than he wanted to be. Worse. 'How the heck am I supposed to friggin' ask a darn Lokomo when I can't even talk? People think I'm friggin' dancing' Yup. Definitely worse.
1. Chapter 1: My Final Exam

Yay! First Fanfic I've ever attempted to post up here! I know, I know. This chapter's short but it just had to be. A couple of things I have to tell you before you go on(or not or completely skip over this).

1. Like in the game, this Link can't talk. But he and everyone in Abode Village knows sign language.

2. Alfonzo might seem dumb in here, but this _is _Link's point of view. So he pretty much thinks that everyone is kinda dumb.

3. There are a couple of things added into the story to kinda help link with his muteness...Like this.

* * *

Chapter 1: My Final Exam

I couldn't believe it. How in the world did I lose such an important sheet of paper?! I was frantically running all over my shared house with Niko, looking for that darned thing. That said old man was standing in the middle of the room, doing nothing to help me. Frustrated, I turned to him and signed, 'Do you know where I put my graduation papers?'

"I gave them to Alfonzo because I was sure you wouldn't remember where you put them." he said, smiling. WHAT?! He did what? I threw my hands up in total frustration, shaking my fists at him. He only laughed and shook his head. I glared at him one last time before rushing to the door...

Buuut, I ended up having a door in my face. You should probably know how painful that is. Especially when the person who opened the door is... let's say...two and a half times bigger than yourself? Yeah, that's about it.

"Link! I got you pape-hey. Where's Link?" I heard my mentor say. I heard Niko laugh harder. I swear that old man's gonna pay waaay later. In case you're wondering, that idiot who slammed the darned door in my face, was Alfonzo.

I rubbed my forehead with one hand and knocked with the other. The door swung closed and give away my hiding spot. Alfonzo spotted me a second later.

"Ah, Link! Come on we're late! We don't want to make the princess wait." said Alfonzo, grabbing my left wrist and dragging me out the door. "We'll see you later, Niko!"

I gave a quick glare and wave at the darned, laughing old man. _'That old geezer is gonna get it when I get back._' I thought, vengefully.

I quickly caught my footing and jogged to keep up with Alfonzo. He threw me on the train and pointed to the train gears.

"This'll be your final exam with me, alright? Get driving and I'll jump on!" he said, turning around. I got up from the floor, smirking, and put the train in full speed. I silently laughed when I heard Alfonzo curse loudly. I took it he missed the train.

"Wait! Link!" I heard him call. I looked over the side and saw him running after the train. I didn't need to slow down because he managed to barely make it by jumping on. I shook my head and turned my attention to the tracks.

In exactly one hundred and sixty-three seconds (yes, I was counting. I have a knack for that), we made it to Hyrule Castle Town. When I pulled the brakes to stop the train I heard Alfonzo yell.

"YOU FAILED WITH FLYING COLORS!" I let my head hit the railing of the train. My Goddess, he can be so stupid. I jumped on to the station and wearily looked at Alfonzo and signed: 'And what, exactly, did I do wrong?'

Alfonzo stared at me before answering.

"You didn't! I was just joking with you kid." he said waving me off and handing my my grauduation papers, which I shoved in my little pouch. Then he jabbed a thumb toward the castle. "Now hurry up and get to you ceremony. I'll be here."

I took five steps before I turned around and signed. 'You're not coming?'

Alfonzo shook his head. "Nope! So... hurry up!"

I rolled my eyes. There's no need to tell me twice.

* * *

Now that I look over it...I feel sorry for Link. Oh, well! Review and tell me how I did! Constructive criticism? Comments? FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR MAKING...CRAPPY COOKIES! Again! Sorry for the shortness!

Later!

~CloudyLight


	2. Chapter 2: The Irritation of Idioticy

I'm BACK! Okay I know, I know that this is a fast update, but don't expect the next one to be. I also forgot to mention somethings last time...

1. If you don't really get what's going on, this is based on Spirit Tracks and it starts right at the beginning of the game.

2. If you still don't get it, Link is graduating as a recognized engineer of Hyrule.

Thank you sooooooo much to mikumikunishiteageru, Hurdurr, and Sparkie for reviewing last chapter! You're all dearly loved.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Irritation of Idioticy and The Scary Chancellor

I had to admit. Hyrule Castle' garden was completely green. But setting that aside... There were two obstacles in my way. A short and fat guard and a tall and skinny guard standing right in front of the entrance. I frowned slightly and walked over to them.

"Hey! Whadda ya want, kid?" asked the fat one. "Kids aren't allowed here."

I mentally rolled my eyes and smiled at them. The tall one blinked.

"Do you have something to do kid? 'Cause if not, I'm gonna have to escort you out of here." said the fat one with an annoyed look on his face. I casually reached into my pouch, pulled out my graduation papers and shoved it in the short guard's face.

"What in the-! Don't shove papers in people's faces! Didn't your elders teach you any manners?" The guard mumbled the last sentence as snatched the papers and scanned it. The tall guard also looked down then looked back up a split second later.

"Excuse me if I offend you," said the tall one hesitantly, "but are you…mute?" The short one's jaw hit the floor.

"You're mute?!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you say so?"

I face palmed as the tall guard smacked him behind his head. "Apparently he can't talk, idiot! How can he talk if he got no voice?"

The short one completely ignored him. "They're letting little mute kids like you graduate?"

Offended, I snatched my papers out of his hand and gave him a cold glare, surprising the guard. The tall guy looked sympathetic. Great. Sympathy. I hate it when people give me that cursed look.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I couldn't help but notice."

I waved him off.

"Anyway," said the fat guard, both of them stepping out of the way. "Don't wanna make ya late now."

"Congrats kid!" I heard them say as I ran past them.

The first thing I noticed when I entered was that my footsteps were somewhat muffled. Looking down, I got my answer. I was walking on a lush red carpet.

The second I spotted the guard in front of the stairs, total irritation weighed down on me. Why? Simple. I don't want to deal with idiots. Putting a realistic looking smile, I walked up to him. Good thing he noticed me. I didn't want to poke him or tug on his sleeve to get his undivided attention.

"Sorry, can't have anyone up these stairs." the guard said, staring me down. "The Princess is expecting someone." Then he settled with a glare, "So…"

I tilted my head when he took a deep breath.

"GET LOST, YOU CREEPY SMILING KID!" he yelled in my face, making me jump. I backed away slightly when I heard footsteps coming from the left.

"What's going on here?" asked a man. I turned to the voice and restrained myself from running the other direction. All my irritation and frustration disappeared in a snap. The man was about as tall as me (and that's saying something!), wearing green like all the other guards (but he was wearing a suit), orange hair peeking beneath his two hats that were both different sizes (why? Don't ask me. Ask the person next you or something), an orange mustache, and squinty black eyes that gave me the creeps. Not only that, there was this dark and cold air about him, hence why I want to run (like hell).

"Oh, ah, Chancellor Cole! Good day," said the guard, slightly bowing. I wasn't very sure but I would've sworn I saw a hint of fear in the guard's eyes. "I'm terribly sorry for the trouble but this boy-" The guard glanced at me before continuing, "—won't take his leave."

"Is that so…" said Chancellor Cole, looking me over. I saw him narrow his eyes in dislike and I tried my best to put on a small smile. "What are you doing here boy?"

Immediately, I stuck out my arm with the graduation papers in hand. I can tell my smile faded the second I handed over my papers. I'm surprised none of them slipped out yet. The Chancellor eyed it before taking it. A couple of seconds later, he gave me a straight face.

"You're the child graduating today." he stated. I simply nodded. He raised an eyebrow.

"A mute child as an engineer? What a waste." said the Chancellor, giving my papers back and shaking his head. I blinked. How'd he know…? "The Spirit Tracks are vanishing and yet the princess wants to conduct the pointless ceremonies?"

He sighed and turned to the guard, who was also shocked about my muteness. "Keep standing there, Private, and I'll personally see to it that you're no longer in the castle."

The guard did a double take. "E-eh?"

"You heard me, you useless guard! Move!" exclaimed the Chancellor, waving his arms over his head in frustration. I took a large step back as the guard scurried out of the way. Chancellor Cole pointed at me.

"And you!" I jumped slightly at his rough tone. "Up the stairs!"

I dashed up the stairs not only because I was told to. He was giving me a scary look. And I most certainly _did not _miss that sympathetic look the guard gave me. _Goddess, why did you have to make me mute?_

* * *

Hmmmm...I think I may have over done it with Chancellor Cole...*shrugs* Oh, whatever. It'll work out. And... Sorry if it's too short again! My brother was looking over my shoulder! Oh yeah! Since I wasn't able to respond to Hurdurr and Sparkie I'll do that now!

Hurdurr: Does that explanation on the top help? Sorry, I totally forgot to mention what's going on. =_=" But I'm happy to know that you don't think of me as a BAD writer. ^^ Thanks!

Sparkie: Glad you love the humor! ^^

So, Tell me what you think! Was it bad? Horrifying? Okay? Meh, I'll leave that up to you. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN...hmm... *Link hands me a marshmellow* MARSHMELLOWS!

-cloudylightning


	3. Chapter 3: The Ceremony

Heya! I have finally updated! And I feel like an idiot for not saying this before two chapters ago...

I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA WHATSOEVER! There's not much humor here. Mostly a creepy Chancellor. Sorry for the LONG author's note for here and at the bottom.

Thank you madlink007, mikumikunishiteageru, Comix and Co, and Sparkie!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ceremony

I would love to say that I'm excited to see the Princess, but I can't. Right now, I am _terrified_.

Absolutely _terrified_.

You would be scared too if you were kneeling on one knee, bowing your head, waiting for the Princess to arrive with Chancellor Cole staring - no, glaring is more of a proper way to say it - right at you. I clearly feel his hatred and irritation at me. I don't know what I did to him, but this cold feeling is making my head spin.

The blaring trumpets almost scared me, as they signaled the princess's arrival (and I blame Chancellor Cole for that!). I felt a warm, gentle aura emit from her. The cold air was gone in an instant.

Before I knew it, I was looking up at her. I felt my eyes widened and my face heat up. I heard that the princess was pretty, but not _beautiful_. She smiled at me. But then_ someone_ had to ruin it.

"Raising your head without permission?" snapped the Chancellor. "Did your elders teach you any manners? You disrespectful child!"

I mentally face palmed. That's the second time to day someone asked me that! Princess Zelda raised her hand to silence him before turning to me, smiling apologetically.

"Please don't mind him. What is your name?" she asked. I opened my mouth to tell her before it hit me. Crap. I forgot I can't talk. Instead, I settled with a smile. Lucky for me, Chancellor Cole interrupted again (creepiness).

"Don't even bother to even ask, Your Highness. He can't talk." he said. The princess slightly gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize." she apologized. She turned to a guard. "Do you happen to have a sheet of paper and a feather pen?"

I blinked and tilted my head. Oookaaay... Whelp. Good to know someone so intent on getting my name. The guard blinked a couple times before pulling out paper and a feather pen. She took it and handed it to me.

"Here," she said, smiling. "Write your name here."

I nervously took the paper and the pen and wrote my name. I frowned. Wow. You shoulda seen my handwriting. It was cucoo* scratch. Oh, well. I handed over the paper.

The Princess blinked. Yup. It must be that bad. She smiled. Heh, it was somewhat forced.

"W-well, Link. That's a wonderful name." she said. She handed the paper and the pen back to the guard and continued on, "Link, by the power vested in me, I hereby proclaim you-"

The Chancellor interrupted _yet again_.

"Princess, please hurry! We're wasting precious time!"

The Princess rolled her eyes. To my right, an old man walked up to her with a sheet of paper.

"Thank you, Teacher," she said, taking it and turned to me. "I hereby recognize our newest royal engineer…" She paused for a dramatic effect, "Link! Work hard, for all of Hyrule rely on you, Link."

I smiled as I took the paper (Oh. It was a certificate. Who needs these things anyway?). I stood up and nodded in thanks. The Princess stepped up to me and took out a letter. I blinked as she leaned over to me.

"Here—take this and read the letter." she whispered, taking my hand and giving me the letter. "And beware of the Chancellor!"

_Yeah, I already knew that. _I thought to myself. She backed away and smiled before leaving the throne room. Darn. The warm feeling's gone. Chancellor Cole's cold aura came back full force, almost knocking me over. I looked over at him only to see him smiling like a madman.

"The ceremony's over kid." he said, beginning to laugh. His laugh was as creepy as hell. "You should go and drive your train. Have fun before it becomes useless!"

I backed away from him. Heck, even the guards had to take a step back. He laughed as he walked out the door with the guards following (but they were keeping a safe distance away from the insane man). I flinched when the doors slammed closed. I sighed and sank to my knees, feeling the warmth in my body come back.

Oh, Goddesses. That was _creepy_! One of the guards walked up to me and kneeled on one knee, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright, kid?" he asked in concern.

I just stared at him. He sighed.

"Don't worry kid. You're not the only one. You'll get over it soon." he assured me before going back to his post. Ha! As if I can easily kick _that_ creepy feeling out the door!

I shakily stood up and became aware of the letter in my hand. The Princess's words came back to me.

"_Beware of the Chancellor!"_

Hell, I'm definitely gonna stay away from that…_creep_. That's it! From now on that Chancellor is known as—! Uhh...

* * *

Ha! Done but too short yet again! Now everyone here's the fun part!** I need a good interesting/creepy/hilarious/random name to give Chancellor Cole. It can be whatever, and I'l put up a poll so you guys can vote which one is the best. I'll give you guys a week to get me a name. You can PM me or review. After that a week on the poll.** Just so I can update quickly. You guys can wait for two weeks right?

Anyway, there wasn't that much humor, but there was a lot of creepiness. I'll be honest, I'm a little creeped out by Chancellor Cole. Wow! And I wrote him like that! But tell me what you think.

Review replies!

**mikumikunishiteageru: **Thanks! ^^

**Comix and Co:**Ha ha! Yes! I've managed to keep the humor going! ^^

**Sparkie:**Yum! COOKIES!

To those I have responded already. I didn't reply here. I found it piontless if I do.

FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN CHANCELLOR COLE ALONG WITH... A CUCCO!

-Cloudylightning

cuccos are chickens in Zelda games for those who just happened to not know what the hell the are.

POLL IS NOW CLOSED! October 21, 2012.


	4. Chapter 4:The Royal Sneak Away

I was going to update on Tuesday, but I found out that I won't have anytime for that. So, I decided to update today. And as promised to madlink007, Comix and Co, and mikumikunishiteageru, a long chapter! As a thank you for participating!And Sparkie too, but since I couldn't contact you I'll thank you right here and now; Loved how funny your suggestions were! The nick name to Chancellor Cole shall be revealed! And now...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Royal Sneak Away

"Dear Engineer,

I have a great favor to ask of you that I must speak with you in person. In this letter is the map of the castle. Follow the secret path at the top of the castle. Please come to my quarters as soon as you can. Let no one see you.

-Zelda"

Did I ever mention I'm afraid of heights? Well, I guess now's a perfect time. This "secret path" is most certainly at the top of the castle, and most certainly at the edge of the castle, that just happens to have absolutely no railing at all. That Princess better have an extremely good reason for making me sneak around the castle.

I gulped as I looked down the edge. 'Okay, I can do this.' I told myself. I'll let you know right now that trying to convince myself is sooo not working. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend I wasn't on a freaking castle's rooftop. I felt my heart jump to my throat, saying, "Oh, my Godesses!"

A split second later, I heard distant footsteps coming closer and closer and closer... _Waaaaaahh!_ I screamed in my head. Panic gripped me in a flash. I totally forgot where I was, and ran along the secret path, scared that the guard might catch me. I jumped off when I got to the other side. Wait a minute…Oh my Goddesses! I didn't just do that, did I?!

I looked back where I started and blinked. When I realized that I just did, I jumped up and down in triumph. I conquered my fear of heights!

Smiling to myself, I walked into the castle and headed to Princess Zelda's quarters. When I arrived, I heard someone playing a pan flute. I went up the stairs and found the Princess, her back facing me. I listened to her play. It was a beautiful melody that was...well...crap. I'm speechless (how ionic).

She suddenly stopped playing. "Ah-! Why haven't I thought of this earlier?! I should've just asked if he knew sign language. It would've been so much simpler! Ugh, but what if he didn't? That would be embarrassing both me and Link! Great, I just realized how stupid I made him sound..."

Wow. And I thought Alfonzo was worse. She placed the flute on a stand on a small table and turned around. "Oh my Goddesses!" she cried. I took a step back at her yell.

"You didn't hear that, did you?!" she asked, shocked.

Although it would've been funny to say that I did, I decided against it. So, I lied. 'Hear what?'

"So, you do know sign language!" she said, clamping her hands together.

I gave her my everyday fake smile. 'Yes, I do. What do you need to discuss with me?'

She blinked before answering. "Look, you're the only one who can help me. There are tales about an old sage who lives in the Tower of Spirits, and I'd like to meet her. The tracks are disappearing and I believe the tower has something to do with it. So can you…take me to the Tower of Spirits?"

Woah, did she lose her head? Does she know what the hell she's asking? I stared wide eyed at her. She looked at me expectantly. Yup. She lost her head.

Hesitantly, I signed, 'You know why I can't do that right?'

She didn't hesitant to answer. "Yes, but I need your help! It's so important that I go! Please, you're the only one I can ask!"

I fidgeted under her gaze. I could take her but she's a princess. I can't take a _princess_ to the Tower! I don't think I'm even allowed in there. But then again…

"I need to go." said the Princess, crashing my train of thought. She started walking back and forth. "Chancellor Cole doesn't want me to go anywhere and it's clear that he's hiding something. I have a feeling something horrible will happen!"

I watched her with a quiet stare. That Chancellor doesn't want her to leave anytime soon. I'm starting to get the feeling that this wasn't about safety precautions.

'You want go to the tower because of the disappearing of the tracks, am I correct?' I signed. Princess Zelda nodded.

"Will you take me with you?" she asked. Even though I was totally against it, I hesitantly nodded my head. "Thank you so much!"

One thing I did not expect from the Princess, was a sudden hug. I stiffened when her arms wrapped around me. No one has ever hugged me before except Alfonzo (You wouldn't want to know. As far as I'm concerned, **avoid** getting hugged by him). I tapped her shoulder to let her know my discomfort.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, pulling away from with a slight blush on her face. She perked up as if she suddenly remembered something. The Princess went behind her desk and pulled out a green tunic from the top drawer.

"Here," she said, handing it over to me. I took it with a questioning look. "Put that on. It's a recruit uniform. The guards will be on patrol around this time. You need to act as one."

An uneasy silence fell in between us.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I-I'll turn around…" she said, suddenly spinning around with her back toward me. Quickly, I changed into the uniform. It was very simple. A green tunic with a lighter green long sleeved shirt underneath, white…stockings…, a brown belt with a curled shaped shell buckle, brown boots and a floppy hat. Okay, seriously? Who wears these things these days other than the guards?!

Sighing, I tapped Princess Zelda's shoulder again. She turned around and gave me a thoughtful look.

"Looks alright, I suppose." she said. She took my hand and lead me out of her chambers while saying, "Come on, the guards will find us soon!"

When we got to the bottom of the steps, the Princess turned to me. "Even though they may not look like it, they pretty serious, so just blend in. They're…kind of dumb that way." '_Oh, really?'_ I thought. She continued, "If they catch me, it's all over, okay?"

I nodded and peeked out the hall to see any guards. Distant footsteps could be heard to my right and even farther in front of me that gradually became louder. Quickly but silently, I was careful not to harm the Princess as I grabbed her and turned left. Quietly we hurriedly walked and took another turn. I nearly jumped when I saw a guard a couple yards away. I stiffly returned a nod when he gave small nod to me and turned the other way, going back to patrol. What the hell? They are dumb!

I blinked in surprise before snapping myself out of it, remembering that I had a job to do. Still holding the Princess's hand, I lead her to the nearby stairs and climbed up. I ignored the princess's request to slow down.

We both stopped when we noticed we were on the roof top. Shoving my fear of heights down my throat, I jumped off and landed clumsily. I regained my balance before turning to the Princess, holding out my arms. I caught her in midair, surprised that she wasn't very heavy.

I waited for the guard to move but he didn't even bother to turn away after a whole damn minute. _Crap, _I thought, _I guess this calls for plan B…whatever that is…_

I smirked when an idea popped up. Turning to Zelda I signed, 'When I distract the guard you run and hide. I'll give you fifteen seconds.'

She nodded as I walked up to the guard casually. The guard raised an eyebrow at me. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else, rookie?"

I just stood there, staring blankly in attempt to creep him a bit. In my head, I was counting down from fifteen. The guard furrowed his eyebrows when I continued to stare.

…_Four... Three... Two…_

"Ah…you alright kid?" he asked uncertainly.

_One!_

I gasped suddenly and pointed behind him. The guard whipped around so fast I thought he was gonna fall (if I had a voice I would've to choke back a laugh because his face was _priceless!_). His back facing me, I ran away from him to find the Princess. I found her hiding behind a bush. I nodded over to her and did the same with the other guard, this time jumping around, poking the guard, all while smiling as crazy as I could.

I ran away when the guard tried to hit me with his spear. His face was twisted a bit with irritation and frustration. The Princess gave me the what-the-hell-was-that look. I just shrugged it off. The next guard wasn't as easy as the others. His face was determined not to be distracted unless…

'Stay put until I do something about that guard." I signed. Princess Zelda gave me a curious look before nodding silently. I walked right by the guard and he never spared me a glance. Taking a rock behind him, I picked it up and dropped it right behind him. The guard jumped about a foot in the air before turning to see me. His face was red with embarrassment and anger.

"Hey! What's your problem?! Right now's not a good time to be messing around recruit!" he yelled at me. I zoned out and spotted the Princess running toward the castle entrance. I waited for ten seconds to make sure she got the time to get into town. The guard kept ranting to whole time about being on watch or something. I wasn't really paying attention.

What I did pay attention to was his shadow. I felt a faint eerie aura radiate from it. Similar to that Chancellor but creepier. Before I could react, a dark shadow jumped out and grabbed me, holding me down, choking me. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw the face of my attacker.

He looked exactly like me with blood red eyes and pitch black hair. His skin was paler than my own and his clothes were a black copy of my own. He was like a dark shadow of me.

'_Why the hell isn't the guard reacting?!' _I asked myself. I got my answer. There was no guard. In fact, I was no longer even _in_ Hyrule. '_A dream?!'_

I struggled to breathe and attempt to get away from him. But, that failed. Instead, he leaned forward and whispered to me.

"I haven't seen you in _years_, Link!" said the shadow, smiling somewhat sadly. I froze. His voice! Oh my Goddesses! His voice!

The shadow laughed. "What about my voice, Link? Sound familiar?" it mocked. He read my thoughts!

'_No way! This can't be happening!'_ I thought. The shadow only smiled.

"You know that I have it. I _stole_ _it_."

I blinked in shock, but the shadow was gone. The guard was still in front of me, yelling. I was back in Hyrule again.

"The biggest rule in guarding is not to let anything distract you!" he said. I shook my head vigorously. What the hell…? (Goddesses, I've been saying that to many times already…)

I noticed I was still standing as if nothing happened. Paranoid for a second, I looked down to the man's shadow. It was normal.

Did...that just happen or is that all in my head? What the hell was he talking about? Stole what? My shadow?

As soon as I thought that, I looked down at my shadow. Nope, still there. Sticking my tongue at the guard, I ran off, the angry guard yelling insults at me.

_I'll deal with it later, _I thought, pushing it all aside, _I got better things to deal with…_

I ran past the castle gates and nearly ran into Princess Zelda.

"What took you so long?" she asked, putting a hand at her waist. I shrugged and began to walk toward the station. The people of the town were surprised to see their Princess outside the castle. The Princess politely waved and smiled the whole way.

"Link! What took you so long?" said Alfonzo as soon as he spotted me. He gave me the what-the-heck-look. "What happened to your clothes?

I glanced at the Princess, who gave a happy smile. "Hello, Alfonzo! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

I slightly gaped. _She_ knew Alfonzo?! The said man must have caught my reaction because he laughed after getting over his shock of seeing the Princess.

"What's wrong, Link?" he asked, teasingly. I glared at him. The small hint of hope in his eyes died the second I noticed it. Pushing that aside, I signed, 'You knew her?'

Princess Zelda smiled. "Of course I knew him! He was in charge of the royal guard a couple years ago."

Alfonzo scratched the back of his head. "That was a long time ago, Your Majesty."

"Anyway, I need your help." said the Princess, brushing the subject off quickly. She hesitated. Alfonzo let her continue. "…I need to go to the Tower of Spirits."

"What?!" exclaimed Alfonzo. I took a step back, not wanting to get blamed for anything. After all, it _is _the Princess's decision. "Princess, I can't do that!"

"Please just come with me." said the Princess, "I'll feel safer with you by my side."

Alfonzo sighed and stared at me before answering. "Give me one really good reason why you want to go to the Tower of Spirits."

"We don't have time for this, Alfonzo!" the Princess suddenly exclaimed. Both of us were shocked. She lowered her voice. "Time is not on our side! The very lives of Hyrule may be in danger!"

"But what if something happens to you?" Alfonzo countered. I looked toward Zelda.

"You'll be there to protect me." said the princess, struggling to keep her voice down. I looked at Alfonzo, who was getting a little worried.

"But that was a long ago! I'm just a simple train engineer, living near the sea." said Alfonzo. They both stared at each other for a while. I silently stood behind Zelda. I had a feeling that one of them would snap at me if I did anything. Suddenly, Alfonzo sighed, giving up.

"Fine, I'll go with you." he said, "But I'll warn you, I'm a bit rusty on my skills with a sword."

The Princess didn't seem to care. She smiled brightly that made me feel a little safe. Alfonzo turned to me, slightly smiling.

"Alright, Link!" he said. "To the Tower of Spirits!"

"Aaaaall aboooard!" said Princess Zelda, happily! Alfonzo frowned as he followed her into the passenger's car.

"Hey…that's my line…"

I shook my head and jumped onto the train engine, pulling the train whistle. As the train pulled out of the station, a cold breeze blew in and made me look toward the castle. On the roof, stood an extremely short man weari-oh, crap. Remember how I told you that I was gonna call that Chancellor by something else?

Well, I just thought of one.

That man standing right there, smiling insanely while glaring at me with all his hatred, irritation and an unbelievable amount of evilness (I couldn't think of anything better…), was _The Evil Leprechaun_.

* * *

Don't eat me! The Evil Leprechaun and Fang Face came to a tie so I had to ask my friend what she thought, and you get the picture. So! Could any of you figure out who I added in here (I'm sure it was too obvious...)? Don't ask me why. It was waaaaaay past midnight while I was writing this.

**Important! **Just to let you know, as this story proggresses, it will start to get a little more serious and chaotic, but still be funny. Or I'll try to make it funny. I'm just following the story line with a buch of twists of my own. And probably the rating will go up to T.

Anyway! Review if you like! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN A CHU CHU! Oh, and Spakie, madlink007, Comix and Co, and mikumikunishiteageru, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING LAST CHAPPY! (hands you all digital cookies.) Enjoy!

Later!

-Cloudylightning


	5. The Evil Leprechaun Really is!

WAAAHHHHH! I'M SOOOO SORRY! There are plenty of reasons why I hadn't updated in like...I don't know! A month? But as for why I didn't it's very simple. School. NaNoWriMo. Grades slipping. Personal things. And band rehearsal. So, yeah.

Thank you to Wind-Mage-Vaati12, arthiel69, madlink007, mikumikunishiteageru, Comix and Co, TwiliCuckoo for reviewing last chapter! To be honest, you guys made me finish this chapter. Especially mikumikunishiteageru. Well, I'll shut up now and let you guys read.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Evil Leprechaun Really Is A Real Evil Leprechaun!

To say that I totally think that taking the Princess to the Tower of Spirits is a great idea, would be an understatement. No, wait. Let me rephrase that. I am absolutely against taking Princess Zelda to the Tower of Spirits. And did they listen? No. Why? No idea. Why didn't I speak up? Pfft! You should know the answer to that!

As we pulled out of the station, I put the train on full steam ahead. The sun above me was beginning to sink into the ground. I peeked my head out to look up at the Tower of Spirits. It towered majestically in the center of Hyrule, casting its shadow in my direction. When I checked the tracks to make sure our way was clear, I noticed something shocking.

_T-the tracks!_

I pulled the brakes so suddenly. The train screeched like a child who just got the living daylights scared out of them. Horribly. But it was too late. The tracks beneath us disappeared, allowing the train to tear at the ground beneath.

We swerved and turned sharply to the left. The train screeched to a stop, tipping over a bit (a lot). I shifted my weight to straighten the train and it fell back with a crash, tossing me over the other side.

I fell on my back in the upturned grass and dirt, staining my tunic with the dirt. That doesn't really matter now, does it? I laid there as I heard Alfonzo and the Princess exit the passenger car.

"W-what happened?" I heard Alfonzo ask. The Princess's face came into my view.

"You okay?" she asked while helping me up. I nodded and gave a small smile before looking around. The Spirit Tracks were gone. It was like it never existed. Alfonzo clutched his sword in his right hand. He was alert and ready to protect the Princess.

I almost stumbled over the cold air that suddenly came. The sun's light was blocked. Looking around wildly, I spotted a huge mass of swirling dark purple clouds above the Tower of Spirits. I tugged at Alfonzo's sleeve and pointed toward the tower.

"What's wrong-" he cut off as soon he saw the tower. Darkness swirled around the tower and disappeared. Lightning shot up the tower. A split second later the tower fell apart in five pieces.

"TIMBER!" I raised my hands above my head and braced myself for the impact… but it never came. I peeked through my left eye and dropped both my arms and my jaw. The tower's pieces were being held up and put back to place by a blue flashing light like lightning.

"What's happening…?" Princess Zelda asked. I only continued to stare at the now floating pieces of the Tower of Spirits.

"_Hey, you want a ticket to the dark realm? Look up."_

I blinked as a voice seemingly came from nowhere and did what I was told. A huge mass of dark clouds were heading our way. Suddenly, a gray metallic face that was attached to a train engine came snarling at us, bursting out of the clouds. It had glowing yellow eyes and blue flaming hair, showing that it was a living train. I grabbed the Princess and pulled her down with me as the train thing passed over us.

"What was that thing?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Ehehehe! Out for a leisurely stroll, Your Highness?" laughed a creepy high pitched voice. I shot up from my sitting position and glared whole-heartedly at—

"Yokai!" cried the Princess. She suddenly clapped he hand over her mouth in shock before dropping her hand. "I-I mean, Chancellor Cole! W-what are you going here?!"

I stared at her for a second. Yokai? What in Nayru's name does that mean? I shook my head and focusing back to The Evil Leprechaun. He stood there with an insane, evil smile. Throwing his hands out, darkness swallowed him and disappeared two seconds later. His two hats he wore was blown off and landed not too far away.

The Evil Leprechaun's skin color had become several times paler than before, and where his hats were once sitting on his head revealed two deformed horns peeking through their hair orange hair. All three of us gasped at his sudden change of appearance. I can't believe it! He really is an Evil Leprechaun with horns!

"Waahhh… My goodness, pretending to be a human is so life sucking!" said the Evil Leprechaun. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Who knew that chancellor is just another way to say…babysitting spoiled royal brats?!"

Princess Zelda immediately snapped. "Spoiled royal brats?! How dare you!" she exclaimed, taking a threatening step forward. The Evil Leprechaun just smiled as someone approached us. The new comer was about as tall as Alfonzo and a metallic arm replaced his right arm and a handkerchief covering his mouth.

"I originally planned to hide a little longer." he said, casually. But then his expression twisted in anger. "But unfortunately, Princess , you pushed me into doing this. And bringing in the mute kid and the engineer didn't help either."

I held back the urge to kick him right then and there, because of course; the Evil Leprechaun really did become an Evil Leprechaun with demon horns to fit him.

"What do you mean, Chancellor?" asked Princess Zelda. I could tell she was holding back the fear in her voice because of how strained it sounded. The Evil Leprechaun dropped his jaw, disbelievingly, at her answer. He sighed and began to pace around.

"I'm talking about your ridiculous meddling, _Princess_." he said, spatting out her name as if it was poison. He stopped pacing. "But since those vile tracks are disappearing, the time has finally come! And all we need is…"

He turned toward the Princess. "A little help-" he chuckled to himself creepily, "—from you, Your. High. Ness!"

He laughed insanely. Princess gasped as she took a couple steps back in fear. Alfonzo stepped in front of her and hand out his arms to guard her. He had a serious look on his face.

"I don't know who these two are, Your Highness." he said, firmly, "But with your permission…" he held out his sword, "I'll gladly teach them some manners."

The Evil Leprechaun jumped up and began floating in the air as he laughed insanely yet again. I took a step closer to the Princess, ready to jump in if I have to. Oh wait. I don't have a sword. Great.

"How gallant! How brave! How idiotic!" said The Evil Leprechaun. Alfonzo drew his sword and threw away the sheath, swinging his sword diagonally, and holding it close to his chest. His eyes narrowed.

"That's enough! My family has served the royal house for generations upon generations!" said Alfonzo. The man behind The Evil Leprechaun stepped up.

"Melodrama bores me to no end." said the Leprechaun. "Make this interesting, will you Byrne?"

"This man does not lie, Cole." said Byrne. "He is no amateur."

He raised his metallic arm. "But he's only human."

I gently took the Princess's arm and backed away as the two grownups circled each other. Two seconds later, Alfonzo dashed forward with a battle cry.

_Clang!_

His slash with his sword was blocked by the metallic arm of Byrne's. Alfonzo drew back and slashed at him over and over only to have the same result.

_Clunk!_

I watched silently with the Princess. 'Come on, Alfonzo!' I mouthed. But he didn't see me. Right when I thought it was pointless, Alfonzo's sword and Byrne's arm jammed together.

"Didn't I tell you? There's no way you will get the princess!" said Alfonzo, pushing his sword forward. Byrne pushed forward with his arm.

"And didn't I tell you? You're only human." said Byrne. He suddenly gave way to Alfonzo, who fell forward a bit, and punched Alfonzo's back, causing him to step forward several steps. Realizing what Byrne was going to do, I opened my mouth to warn Alfonzo but stopped. Oh, Spirits. I totally forgot again.

Instead, I settled for running forward, but I was too late. As soon as Alfonzo turned around, Byrne was already throwing his arm at him. Alfonzo blocked the arm as best as he could, but the claws still stabbed him. A bright, blinding light flashed at the claws of Byrne's arm.

"GAAAAH!"

Before I knew it, Alfonzo soared above me and the Princess and hit the roof to the train behind us, sliding off. The Princess gasped in shock as he hit the ground and laid there unmoving. I froze, staring at my mentor.

'How...how did Alfonzo lose?'

"Yaahaa! That was amazing!" cried The Evil Leprechaun, as he bounced right and left in the air. Byrne hmphed.

"That was hardly a fight, Cole." he said, monotone. He turned away from The Evil Leprechaun and began to approach us.

"Link!" I snapped out of my shocked state. Realization suddenly slapped me behind my head. These guys were here to kidnap her this whole entire time! The Princess of Hyrule. I jumped in front of the Princess and held out my head on either side of me. Byrne stopped before me and stared at me.

I restrained the urge to run when his presence was just as dark as the Leprechaun. Instead, I looked up, determined to face him. He raised his arm and-WAH!

_Slap!_

The next thing I knew, I was flying through the air. Wow. It would've been enjoyable if my head wasn't pounding in pain, screaming at me. I hit the ground, my body stinging sharply at the impact. I would've screamed if I could, but I settled with hissing in pain. My head spin, making me close my eyes.

"No! Don't come any closer!" I heard the Princess yell. I tried to open my eyes but they were glued shut and my body was starting to shut down. Goddesses! Why now?!

"Aaaah!" Princess Zelda's screamed reached my ears. Just for a couple seconds, I was able to move my body. I opened my eyes only to see Byrne walking away with an unconscious Princess under his non-mechanical arm and the Evil Leprechaun floating right next to them. I moved my left hand out.

Darn it! Why am I so weak?

Darkness was crawling at the edge of my vision. My arm dropped like a rock as my body began to completely shut down on me. I sighed.

Why wasn't I able to save the princess?

'Ah, Goddesses.' I gave in to the reassuring darkness. Wait. Nevermind. I lied. The darkness is _freezing cold_.

* * *

And there. Sad that i was only able to get this out. I intended to go much, much, _much_ further but somehow I couldn't. Anyway, I couldn't remember who I replied to, so I'll just reply to your reviews here...

TwiliCuckoo: Thank you very much! ^^

Comix and Co: To be honest, I tried to burn Chu Chus in both Spirit Tracks and Phantom Hourglass, but ended up being burnt instead. So no I don't think it's possible to burn them, but bombs _do_ work... And as for which Link I used! I honestly don't know myself. ^^

mikumikushiteageru: Hope you liked what I did. It'll show up more often because Zelda uses it. ^^

madlink007: Was it good...? O_o

Arthiel69: I tried to refrain from cursing so yeah. I kinda hope that works for ya! -^^

Wind-Mage-Vaati12: Thanks! I'm very glad you're enjoying it! Oh and give credit to Comix and Co because she (or was it a he...) was the one who made up "The Evil Leprechaun". And I have no idea which Link I used... And don't worry, I'm not gonna argue. ^^

And that should be it... Welp, Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as soon as possible next time! x Umm...

FLAMES WILL BE USED TO SOMEHOW BAKE A 100FT DIAMETER PIZZA! (No idea where that came from...) But anyway, review to your heart's content! Tell me if there's anything I should fix or work on or just keep up with.

-CloudyLightning.


	6. Chap 6: How to Get Rid of One's Boredom

Wow. I am absolutely shocked. I updated really quick and this chapter is ridiculously long. And I'm supposed to be doing a Christmas card for class and watch a 37 minute long podcast along with studying for my algebra test. Ah, oh, well.

Thank you to Comix and Co, madlink007, amd TwiliCuckoo for reviewing last chapter! Oh, and MelissaMachine5000 for reviewing the first chappy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON NON NOWN LENCHUD OV ZELLLDAAA! (In other  
words, "I do not own Legend of Zelda!")

Heh. Moving on...

* * *

Chapter 6: How to Get Rid of One's Boredom

"What in the world...? Where's the princess?" muttered the black-haired, red-eyed child. He hid in the shadows of the Hyrule Castle as he watched the soldiers carry in two unmoving figures with the old man trailing behind them. He eyed the small boy in a soldier's arms.

The small boy wore the same green uniform that the castle guards wore and his hair was a dirty blonde color. As the black-haired boy looked closer, he noticed a red stain on the boy's right side of his head.

He blinked. 'Blood? Hm, possible.' He thought to himself. The child frowned as they disappeared inside the castle. He knew that the blonde haired kid would get attacked sooner or later, but not this soon. Well, not his problem...ish...

Taking a quick look around, he slipped out of the shadows and smirked. The sky was painted with the colors of twilight, meaning night was coming.

"Oh, Goddesses, **He'll** destroy me the minute he finds out what happened..." he muttered to himself as he began to walk around the castle. He needed to make sure that blonde kid was alright. Or else...**He **will get angry. Very angry.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing here? The gates are about to close!" yelled someone behind him. The boy nearly jumped at the loud, obnoxious voice, but he resisted the urge to spin around and give that person a really good punch in the face (A/N: FALCOOON PUNCH!). Instead, he forced a smile on his face and casually turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said the boy, his eyebrow twitching as he feigned innocence. "I came to see if that bo-I mean, my-" he put his hands behind his back and said the first thing that came in mind, "-my, my brother was still here!"

The child mentally slapped himself. 'Seriously?' he asked himself, 'Brother?! Is that the best you could come up with? He's your enemy for Goddesses sake!'

The person who yelled at him turned out to be a guard. He was tall and skinny and, of course, wore a green uniform. The guard furrowed his brows. "Your brother?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, he was here because he was graduating as an official engineer."

"That mute kid is your brother?!" asked/exclaimed the guard. The boy cringed at the loud voice. Goddesses, how he hated loud voices.

"Yes." he said, biting back his irritation. The guard gave a troubled, but thoughtful look.

"He might have stayed in an inn or something..." he trailed off, staring at the boy. It was odd how the mute child and the black-haired child before him were related to each other. Well, the boy's did share the same face… Twins, maybe? The said boy gave him a fake nervous smile.

"What's your brother's name?" the guard asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him. The boy blinked.

"Link." he answered, faking the worry in his voice. His patience with the man starting to run thin. The night was quickly approaching and he knew he had to get back to **Him**. If this continued on, he'll have to resort to _that_.

"May I also ask your na-!" The poor guard never had the chance to finish as the boy delivered a silent, deadly kick to his head. The guard flew a couple feet away. The boy landed gracefully with a cocky grin on his face. 'So much for acting,' he thought to himself. He approached the guard and knelt down to the bloody face of the guard.

"You wanna know my name?" he whispered darkly in the man's ear. A visible shiver ran down the guard's back, causing the boy to smile sadistically. He slipped the guard's spear out of the dazed man's grip and raised it up, the point at his neck."My name is Dark Link. Not that you're gonna live to  
tell anyway..."

_Shink!_

_._._._._._

My head was slightly pounding as I blinked myself awake from an uncomfortable sleep. The sunlight through the window blinded me. I raised a hand to block it as I slowly sat up. I let my eyes adjust before slipping out of bed and going into my normal routine in the morning (which consisted of waking Grandpa Niko, making a suitable breakfast that's edible and to Niko's taste, getting properly dressed, and lastly going to Alfonzo's house for one whole morning of annoying ranting, yelling, scolding, and irritation. An everyday lifestyle I have gotten used to). But I stopped; I was not in my house.

I was in a room that seemed to be used as a medical room of some sort or something close to that. There were beds somewhat clustered to one side of the room (including the one I was currently occupying), and a table with poker cards and clay cups sitting on top. On the left of me, a long cabinet/counter there leaned against the wall. A chair was right next to my bed.

Resting in the bed next to me, Alfonzo was still sleeping with even breathes. He was sleeping beneath the scratchy sheets. I furrowed my brows in confusion when I saw white bandages visible beneath his shirt. What happened...?

I reached up to hold my head only to find out it was bandaged. What in the world...? I slipped it off and winced slightly at a dull pain in my head.

In a split second later, everything that happened yesterday rushed in my head. Oh, yeah. The Princess got kindnap-! Oh, Goddesses! This is not happening. Not happening at all!

Placing the not really bloody bandage on the bed, I looked around again to see if there really wasn't anyone in here. I found the brown boots next to my bed and slipped them on before walking out the room.

"Oh! You're awake!" exclaimed a voice ahead of me. I looked up and saw a guard I swore I saw before. He approached me with a relieved smile on his face. "We were all starting to get worried that you two weren't gonna wake up."

I blinked at him. How long has it been since then...?

The guard seemed to have read my mind as he gave me a sad-ish smile. "One whole day."

I took a step back in mild shock. One whole day I've been asleep, meaning one whole day since the Princess went missing (kidnapped, for me).

"Oh, do you happen to know what happened to the Princess? She's been gone ever since yesterday. She even didn't show up when His Majesty has returned!" said the guard, concern and worry were clearly heard in his voice. I felt my eyes widen in shock and my body immediately tensed up. Oh, Goddesses have mercy on me! The King of Hyrule, Princess Zelda's father is here! _Now_of all times!

"Hohohoho..." laughed an elderly voice behind the guard. Both he and I turned to face the newcomer. It was the old man who gave the Princess the certificate, Princess Zelda's teacher. "I'm glad to see that you're finally awake, boy."

I stared at the old man in total confusion as the guard agreed with the elder. Catching on, the old man answered me.

"You see, the King has requested both you and your friend to see him immediately after your friend wakes up." said the elderly, slowly. My jaw hung open in surprise.

An audience with the King? Whaaaaaaaat?!

'Why?' I shakily signed at the old man, knowing that he probably knew sign language, if Princess Zelda herself knew.

The man only smiled. "That is for you to find out, young 'un." He turned to the guard. "Please kindly tell the King that child woke up." The guard nodded and walked down the hall, leaving me and the old man alone in the hall.

"Well, come along, child. You look like you need more rest." said Teacher (I'm just gonna call him that because I'm too lazy to call him 'that old man,' which sounds...well, rude). I opened my mouth to protest but clamped it shut. Again, I forgot I can't talk. So, I followed Teacher back into the  
room.

I sat on the bed, but I didn't lie back down. Teacher took a seat in the chair next to my bed.

"I would be asking what happened but the King has ordered me not to speak with you on that subject." said Teacher, sighing. "But he will speak with you and your friend there." Teacher gestured with his hand to Alfonzo. I took a quick glance at my mentor and remembered something.

'When will I be able to go home with my mentor?' I signed. Teacher shook his head with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry but there's no way home. The tracks have disappeared when we went to investigate the loud thundering coming from the Tower. It took almost all evening just to bring you two back here!" said the Teacher. I bit my lip. If I don't get home soon, Grandpa Niko is going to panic.

'Can I walk home?' I asked, my hope rising. The Teacher gave me a serious stare.

"You are not allowed to leave Hyrule Castle, unless there is at least one guard accompanying you outside the castle gates. Those are the King's orders as well." he said, giving me a small glare. I stared at him in disbelief. You've got to be kidding me…

._._._._. (I'm doing a small time skip here)

I walked down the royal halls of the castle as I strolled around looking for something to do. It had only been a day since I've woken up and Alfonzo is still sleeping (which is starting to bother me), and the Princess is still yet to be found. The worst about this whole thing is that I was _bored._

There was practically nothing to do here except sleep all day! I tried "talking" to a guard a couple of years older than me but that turned out to be pointless. In fact, it was infuriating! He thought I was dancing! Ugh, I don't know how much longer I can take this.

I sighed. 'What to do, what to do…' I thought to myself. As I continued down the hall, sounds of wood and metal clashing together met my ears. I tilted my head as curiosity picked at me. When I reached the end of the hall, I paused at the door muffling a bit of the sounds.

I debated whether to go in or not, but thought, 'Oh, what the heck. It'll give me something to do for the time being.' So, I shrugged and entered the room. The sounds I heard earlier became much clearer, and I spotted four people in the room. The man standing across from me was watching intently as the other three men were training with their spears (Funny how they were practicing with real weapons). I watched them for a little before deciding to try it out.

I walked over to the man and tugged on one of his long sleeves. He looked down at me and blinked. He was a tanned middle-aged man with a blonde beard, wearing the guard uniform that had a different cap. He was probably a captain or something.

"Hello there, boy!" he said, with slight surprise. "Glad to know you're awake, lad."

I gave a small smile before pointing to the other three at the other side of the room. By then they stopped their jabs at each other and watched me in mild surprise. The man looked a little a taken back when he figured out what I meant.

"You want to practice with them?" he asked, a bit shocked. I nodded and stared at his green eyes. He laughed. Immediately, I frowned, thinking he would let me.

Hahaha! Your eyes are very hard to avoid, you know that boy?" he said laughing with a smile on his face. He turned to the table behind him and grabbed a sheathed sword. "Here, take this one."

I took it into my hands and felt my eyes widen slightly. Taking a step back, I placed my left hand on the hilt and gingerly pulled it out of its sheath.

_Shing!_

Even though it was just a standard sword, it was well crafted and easy to hold. I heard one of the trainees whisper something to his friend, probably wondering if I'm really the right age to hold these things. Well, I am only thirteen… Eh, it counts for me! I smiled. Just having a sword in my hand now felt like I've held a sword all my life. It felt, well, _right_.

"Easy there, kid." came the man's voice. I turned my gaze away from the sword and focused on him. "Having a sword like that can be very dangerous if one is not taught to use it."

I nodded in understanding. He smiled. I can already tell he had taken a liking in me. "Alright, kid. Time ta teach you a couple of things about sword fighting."

I glanced at the three, who were giving me encouraging smiles. I gave the bearded man the sheath, and walked to the center of the room. The three surrounded me in a triangular formation, raising their spears. I gripped the sword tighter and got into a fighting stance. I placed my left foot back and held my sword pointing forward. Well, that took me by surprise.

"Wow, nice stance, kid!" said one of the guys. I gave a small smile before slipping into my mask of indifference (something I do often to hide a couple of things from both Grandpa Niko and Alfonzo).

"Alright, the first thing you should know is the targeted attack. It's simple. Just aim and hit." said the man. I blinked. Seriously? Aim and hit? That's it? Shrugging, I rushed forward to the closest one to me, jumped off the ground, and brought the sword overhead with both hands, swinging it down as I landed. I hit the spear of the trainee and caused a pretty deep dent. I smiled apologetically at him as he stared at me wide-eyed.

"That! That was very good, kid!" said the man, cheerfully. I pulled the sword out of the trainee's spear, causing it to snip in half.

Silence…

"Gah!" exclaimed the owner. "My spear!"

I covered my mouth with my right hand, trying to stop myself from shaking in laughter. I took a deep breath to calm myself and nearly choked on it when I saw the other trainees' faces. Wow. So much for trying to remain indifferent.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Liam!" said the breaded man. "We have plenty of spears on the side."

The trainee, now named Liam, gaped at his captain's response to this. Just as he was about to protest, the bearded man turned to me.

"Anyway, next is the slash attack! All you have to do is swing your sword horizontally, vertically, or something like that!" he said, still smiling. I gave him an "okay…?" look. I turned to the next one who gulped. I grimaced. I'm not being scary am I…?

I sighed before dashing toward him and slashing at him. He successfully blocked it, but I wondered why my sword went through it. When the trainee gave a relieved sigh, he meant to just drop the spear, not to see it split in half.

Silence.

"No! My spear!" he exclaimed, shock clear in his voice.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, Allen! It happens all the time!" said the bearded man, in the same cheery tone.

"But my spear-!" started Allen, but his captain interrupted him by talking to me again.

"Great job, kid! Now, on to the spin attack! It's a little tricky, but I'm sure you'll get it pretty fast!"

I stared at the man before shaking my head and glanced at the last but not least trainee. The poor guy was staring at me wide-eyed, begging me not to do so. I turned to him and gave the most sincere apologetic smile I could muster.

He audibly gulped and raised his spear in a defensive way. I sighed before crossing my sword arm across my chest and spun around as best as I could, my arm swinging my sword in a complete circle. The trainee shrieked as I spun.

I stood my ground once I spin around once. My head was slightly spinning along with the scenery, but I could still walk straight. The trainee sighed in relief and meant to lean on his spear. _**Meant**_ to lean on his spear.

I had to force myself to keep still, just to refrain from shaking in laughter. The trainee had fallen to the floor as the spear slipped apart in the middle, showing how cleanly cut it was.

Silence, yet again…

"Aaahh!" yelled the trainee, "It's cleanly cut! It's _cleanly cut!_"

Oh, Goddesses, I couldn't take it anymore. I silently laughed and dropped my sword. Their faces were absolutely _priceless_! The bearded man burst out in laughter, and slowly the others began to join in (more like laughing nervously).

"Great job, kid!" exclaimed the bearded man, placing his hands at his waist, smiling. "You have quite the strength there. Since you know how to use it, I'll give you that sword free of charge!"

I smiled brightly and mouthed "Thank you!" to show my gratitude. I picked up my sword and took the sheath from the man. I sheath the sword and strapped it to my back and smiled to the other trainees before waving good-bye and leaving the room. I closed the door and headed straight back to the room Alfonzo and I were using for our surprisingly long stay here (it was the same I woke up in).

I nodded to a guard as I passed by him and slipped into the room. I strode over to my bed and plopped right on. Then I heard a groan.

Crawling across my bed, I touched Alfonzo's arm to see if he really was waking up.

"Unngh… My head…" he groaned out. I smiled widely and shook Alfonzo to let him know I was there.

"L-link?" he stammered as he opened his eyes. "Did they hurt you? Where's the Princess? Did she escape?" I shook my head and frowned.

'I'm fine. The Princess was kidnapped by the man who you fought.' I signed slowly so he can easily keep up with me. 'Putting that aside, the King of Hyrule wants to speak with us.'

Alfonzo blinked. "The King?" I nodded here. "Wants to speak?" I nodded again. "With us?" I nodded.

He slowly got up, wincing slightly. "Why?"

'I don't know.' I signed as bluntly as I could. Alfonzo face palmed.

"Darn it, Link! Do you realize how much trouble we're in?!" he said, his voice raising as he spoke. I mentally kicked myself when I realized why the King wanted to see us. Simple.

His beloved daughter has been kidnapped by the Chancellor the King himself has chosen to guide her, _and _we epically FAILED to do one thing. To protect her.

Oh, Goddesses give me your blessings to survive the King's Wrath.

* * *

Meeehhhh... That was overly long... So! What do you think about the twists in this thing? Weird? WTFugde face? What in the world did I just? I have no idea...

Anyway, to you guys who had reviewed last chapter I will reply to you once I finish the list I have mentioned above.

To anyone else, I hope you enjoyed this wonderful (or crappy) chapter I had writen in 4 days! Review! ^^

FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE DARK LINK RUN 10 MILES NON-STOP!

Later!

-CloudyLightning


	7. For the Tragedy on December 14, 2012

This isn't a chapter. I am putting this up because of what happened on December 14, 2012 at Newtown, Connecticut, Sandy Hook Elementary. There's nothing I can say that can change what happen. To those who were sisters, brothers, mothers, fathers, grandparents to those children, all I want to do is give you a hug. All I can do is pray. Pray and pray and pray.

I'll update when I get over this tragedy.


	8. Chapter 7: A Ghost…?

Sweet Mother of the most sweetest chocolate in the whole entire world. I will let you guys know right now that updating this chapter was a huuuuuge pain. I absolutely DO NOT want to do that painstaking process of copying and pasting from my note pad on my fudging kindle to the Fan Fiction website, only to have to the whole darn thing again because I had no internet connection!

Meeeeeeeeh...at least it's up.

Oh! And thanks to madlink007, TwiliCuckoo, Comic and Co, and EpicSheikahGirl for reviewing last chapter! (Although EpicSheikahGirl reviewed chapter 4)

Well enjoy this chappy!

Chapter 7: A Ghost...?

I chewed on the back of my bottom lip as I slowly walked into the throne room with Alfonzo. Both of us were nervous and, well, I was...scared. After all, the King probably knew that we had a much better chance at finding out what happened to his one and only daughter. Actually, I'm the only one who knew the most.

We climbed the steps and took our place before the throne chair. I knelt down on one knee, head bowed and my sword placed a foot away beside me. Alfonzo did the same on my left, but he didn't bring his sword. His injuries were mostly healed when he woke up yesterday, much to my relief (and I do recall writing a letter to Grandpa Niko saying I won't be able to make it back home for the time being).

The trumpets sounding did not really help me with my ever growing fear of the King. Heavy footfalls were heard in the silent room. From the sounds of it, the King sat down in the throne chair. A moment of silence passed, before the King spoke.

"State your names." he said in a clear, authority filled voice. I heard Alfonzo clear his throat.

"My name is Alfonzo and this child with me is named Link, Your Majesty." he said, respectfully. I glanced at the King through my blonde bangs. He was a grown man that is obviously older than Alfonzo by ten to twenty years. He was wearing the traditional red cloak that the kings wore, falling all the way down to the floor. On his head rested a golden crown (I will not describe this because I can't really explain the beauty of the crown, other than saying that it has rare gems on it). His eyes were green like the Princess and his beard was kind of showing how wise he was...

His appearance would've seemed gentle if it weren't for his hard stare directed toward Alfonzo. The air around him seemed...hmm...how should I put this...concerned, worried, and a bit of...fear? Yup, that's it.

Concerned because it's probably directed to us. Worried because of Princess Zelda is missing and he's fearing the worst right now.

As he turned his gaze toward me, I quickly looked down and focused on the red carpet. I resisted the urge to look up at him as he spoke.

"You, child."

I bowed my head slightly to let him know I heard him.

"Tell me, are you the young engineer that my daughter wanted to recognize?" he asked me. I glanced at Alfonzo for a second before I nodded.

"Yes, he is, Your Highness." Alfonzo said for me. I kept my gaze down as the King was silent for a minute (it actually seemed like hours).

"How old are you?" he asked. I bit the back of my bottom lip and glanced at Alfonzo again. He caught my eye, understanding in his gaze.

"He's thirteen, Your Majesty." said Alfonzo. I looked up when I heard the King get up. I stared at him in shock as he walked toward me. He knelt down to one knee (he was about half a foot taller than me when he did) and stared directly into my eyes.

"Do you know what happened to my daughter?" he asked me, firmly. I broke away from the King's gaze and focused on anything past him. And when I did, I felt my eyes widen in pure shock. Floating near the double door to the right, was faint image of the Princess! Sweet Good Spirits above! I've got to be imagining this!

She was facing in my direction with a sad and scared look on her face. Her hands were clamped together and it made her look desperate. When her mouth moved, a voice echoed in my head.

"Help me, please! Someone, anyone! Can any of you hear me...? Can any of you even see me...?"

She paused for a second before letting her hands fall and her eyes grew even sadder. She sighed heavily as she turned around and fazed through the double doors.

A sudden urge to follow her nearly pulled me to my feet. But I hesitated. What if what I just saw is just my head playing tricks on me? I mean I did get hit in the head with that Byrne guy...

"Your Majesty, if I may-" Alfonzo's voice drew me back into the situation at hand. The King immediately cut him off.

"No. I want to hear it from Link directly." said the King. I forced myself to look at the King. I shook my head, hoping he'll understand.

"Child, I need you to tell me what happened to my daughter. Please. I'm asking you." said the King, a tiny hint of desperation in his voice. Impatience started to creep up on me as I stood up (and when I stood to my full height, and I was as tall as the King, and who was still kneeling down) and glanced at my sword beside me. This could wait. I know what I'm about to do will be considered as "disobeying the King" and "attempted harm towards the King", but this can wait. The Princess cannot.

So, I smiled apologetically at the King for a moment. I glanced around the room and took note that there were only eight guards standing either by a door or in front a wall. I clapped hands behind me and tilted my head in Alfonzo's direction. Then I mouthed, "He'll tell you."

Right when the King gave me a confused look at me, I dove down and grabbed my sword, slipping the strap on as I ran toward the doors. The King shouted out, "Guards! After him!"

"Link! Are you stupid?!" I heard Alfonzo call out behind me. I ducked under the Guard that was beside the double doors the Princess disappeared through. Heist his balance and face planted on the carpet. Using that to my advantage, I shoved the door open and slipped in. I slammed it closed as the guards ran toward me.

I spun around and ran up the stairs leading to the Princess's Chambers. I nearly slammed into the door of her chamber as I reached for the doorknob. My hands slipped several times before I was able to finally open the Goddess-damned door.

I rushed inside and shut the door. Grabbing a chair, I propped it right underneath the doorknob and backed up. I let out a shaky breath as I tried to catch my breath and turned around.  
The ghost of the Princess was in front of her desk staring at me wide eyed.

"L-Link?" she asked me in surprise. "You can you see me?"

I nodded at her. She smiled sadly at me. "Link, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that Yokai- I mean, Chancellor Cole, was a demon. After all these years he was here, I never really noticed." She paused and frowned. "I was blind not to see it."

I was about to sign something to say it wasn't really her fault, but unfortunately for me...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Open up, kid! We know you're in there! If you just come out of there quietly, we won't have to harm you!"

I spun around and stared at the door in panic, then back at the Princess. She stared at me with her mouth hanging open.

"They're after you?!" she exclaimed. I only smiled nervously and hid behind her desk. She floated front of me with her hands waving around frantically. "Don't just sit there and hide! Get out of here!"

_"But there's only one entrance!"_ I yelled in my head in frustration. _"What am I supposed do? Walk out the door and get caught? Heck no!"_

The Princess blinked at me for a second with a shocked expression, before pointing to the window. "Why not jump out the window?"

I stared at her in shock. _"Did she just read my thoughts?"_ I thought to myself. She tilted her head in shock.

"Wait, that was you?! That was your voice I heard?!" she exclaimed. I was about to answer, but then a loud banging sound was heard. I shook my head and did what the Princess said to do. Jump out a window that's probably three stories high.

Did I mention that I' m scared of heights? Yeah, I think I did...

I got up from behind the desk and ran toward the window. I fingered the frame to find the latch, and quickly opened the window. Just as I went to clumsily jump on the windowsill, the Princess stopped me.

"Wait! Take the Spirit Flute with you. I have a feeling you'll need it." she said, pointing to the flute sitting on the stand. I grabbed it and stuffed it in my little pouch that could somehow fit something ten times its size. I bit my lip and hoisted myself on the windowsill. I didn't look down because I knew I'm just going to give up and turn myself in.

"What are you waiting for?! Jump!" cried the Princess.

Bang! The door slammed open and the King rushed into the room. He spotted me half out the window frozen in shock.

"No! Don't do it! You'll kill yourself!" he exclaimed. His shout made me loose my footing. A second later, I realized I wasn't touching anything but thin air. My fear of heights hit me in full force, causing me to reach out for the outstretched hand that was offered.

My hand brushed the tips the King's hand. I felt my eyes widened when I began to fall. I opened my mouth to cry out but it was all a soundless scream. It can't be heard but only seen.

"LINK!"

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun!

...Please don't kill me because I left you on a cliffhanger! I need to be alive to write what happens next. Anyway, flames will be kinda excepted this time. But I will warn you, Dark will be either hunting you down or throwing burnt cookies at you.

Don't worry, though. I won't let that happen. Hopefully. Or maybe not...

*Dark pops out of nowhere* "So review you jac-!" *Link back hands him*

Me: Language, Dark. Language. Sadly, this chapter was hard to write so that's part of the reason why I took so long.

Links signs: Enjoy the rest of your day and review.

Me and Dark: Bye!

*Link waves*

P.S. Merry Belated Christmas! ^^


	9. Chapter 8: Keep A Watchful Eye UP

BAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH... I'M SO SORRY LADYLINK98! I promised to update last week Monday/Tuesday, but when I found out I was FAILING in one of my favorite classes, I focused on that. So, I'M SORRY! At least it's here...right? I hope it's long enough to make up for the lost time.

Anyway, Thank you to LadyLink98, M, EpicSheikahGirl, PrincessZelda450, and TwiliCuckoo for reviewing last chapter.

Enjoy this chappy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Keep A Watchful Eye Up.

Dark glared as best as he could at the burning yellow dot in the sky. He absolutely hated the sun. It's hot, bright and gives him a slight tan, not caring about the boy born in darkness. Speaking of the Sun, it was nearing its peak in the sky.

"_Darn it! It's almost noon!"_he thought to himself.

He looked everywhere in the whole darned castle, but the Princess was nowhere to be seen. Well, that's kinda a lie. He didn't search the whole castle because he got distracted by that blonde-haired kid. Why? He found him in that training room, breaking all those guys' spears.

Dark was actually impressed-ish. The kid swung the sword with so much precision and kept his balance perfectly. Not a step out of place.

"It's like was he was born to hold a sword. Dead creepy if you ask me..." Dark mumbled to himself. Not only did he find that strange. Yesterday when he woke up, he found a steel sword strapped to his back! It's like whatever that Blondie (yes, Dark calls him a Blondie…) gets, Dark gets it too. That's not creepy anymore, that's just strange.

He squinted up the stone wall and tried to figure out which window was to the Princess's room. In one of the windows he spotted some kind of... green speck..?

"What the h*ll...?" Dark squinted further to get a better look. The green speck was rapidly growing bigger, and Dark found out it's not a speck. His eyes widened in shock and realization. A boy with wide blue eyes and blonde hair that seemed golden in the sun was falling closer, and closer, and closer—

"Oh, you've got to be kidding ME!"

_THUD!_

Dark fell on his back when the boy collided into him. The boy was shaking uncontrollably as he stayed there for a second.

"GET OFF ME!" Dark cried out, clearly pissed off as he shoved the trembling boy off of him and stood up. "Who the h*ll do you think you are-FALLING OUT OF A GODDESS-DAMNED WINDOW?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Dark didn't get answer as the boy looked fearfully up at him, still shaking. He tilted his head in confusion. _"Wait…Did I mistaken some other kid for that guy?" _Dark thought to himself.

"**HEY!"** said a voice on his right. Dark turned and choked on air. A see-through image of a girl in rich looking clothing with blonde flowing hair and blue eyes was floating near his face. She had a somewhat angry and relieved expression on her face, and her hands were resting on her hips. **"Don't be so rude to him, you look-a-like!"**

"How the h*ll are you?!" he coughed out. "A ghost?!"

"Guards! Go down there and see if that child is alright!" yelled a booming loud voice. Dark and the Ghost glanced at each other and (with a glare from Dark and an irritated frown from the Ghost) silently agreed that now is not the time to have a "friendly chat".

"Don't just sit there! Get up!" Dark yelled as he grabbed the trembling boy's wrist. He pulled him up and half-dragged and half-pulled the terrified boy through the castle garden. The Ghost followed closely behind.

"Halt!" cried out a guard as two of them ran up toward the trio. Dark let out an irritated "Teh!" and let go of boy's wrist.

"**Oi! What are you doing?!" **

Dark ignored the Ghost and took off running toward the guards, unsheathing his sword. With a short battle cry, he jumped up and kicked a guard in the face (FALCOOOON KICK!) and slashed at the other with his sword in his left hand. Both guards let out a cry as they fell over. He didn't look down as Dark ran back to the boy, grabbed his wrist and took off running again. But as they ran passed to the guards, he heard a soft splash.

"Crap!" he muttered under his breath as he took a quick glance at the boy. The horrified expression said it all.

"**What the heck are you thinking?! You have killed him!" ** screeched the Ghost as she forced herself to keep up, still shocked. Dark felt the boy slipping from his grip as he sped up. Gritting his teeth together, he held him in a bone crushing grip and scowled.

"Shut up, Princess!" said Dark. He turned right and immediately shoved Link into a bush, ignoring the Princess's surprise. Why? Well, there's a perfect excuse why. Standing in front of the gate was five guards lined up next to each other, efficiently blocking the way. "Darn it!"

"**Wah! Link!****" **

'_Ah…So he is the Blondie…'_ Dark thought to himself. He stepped away from the bush and reached for the sword on his back.

"Stop right there!"

The guards pointed their spears at him. Dark sighed and slowly pulled out his sword. Slightly tilting his head in the bush's direction, he called out. "Hey, Princess! You know your house. Take Blondie to the back of the castle and blow up a hole in the wall and get out. You know where it leads. Now go while I'm here!"

._._._._._. (A/N: Back to our favorite character! ^^)

"Take Blondie to the back of the castle and blow up a hole in the wall and get out. You know where it leads. Now go while I'm here!"

Wha-! Who the heck does he think he is?! I just finally came over my shock of falling out of a window, seeing a puddle of red stuff (I know what it is, I just don't like saying it out loud), being shoved into a bush, and the first thing I get is being called a Blondie?! Yeah, I'm highly offended.

"**Fine! Follow me, Link!" **said the Princess. I shoved a branch out of my face and crawled out of the Goddess-damned bush. Stumbling slightly, I ran after the Princess.

"_**What's going on?!"**_ I mentally asked her as we stopped outside the entrance. She took a quick glance at the like-alike-me, who was standing in between us and the guards, before answering me.

"**Later. Now is definitely not the time and place! Just follow me!"** she said, giving me a backward glance as she disappeared into the castle. I took one step after her before stopping. What about that guy? I turned around only to see him glaring at me.

"Go, damn it!" he yelled, swinging his sword at me. I didn't hesitate for another second and finally did what I've been told to do. Run and get out.

I quickly spotted Princess Zelda to my left as I entered the castle again. The guards were all running toward the throne room, yelling orders at each other. I took the opportunity to follow the Princess. I followed her up the set of stairs to the hall to the left and found myself outside on the second floor. And—

"W-Wha! What's the rush?" asked a guard two or three years older than me. I almost tripped over my own feet at his tone. He looked happy and carefree, completely oblivious to the chaos happening everywhere around the castle. How could he not hear the soldiers running around and yelling at each other…?

"**This way!" **I shook my head (mostly to clear it) and took off running across the roof, still following Zelda. The carefree guard just stared after me with a questioning look (which I chose to ignore). I was relieved to find no one guarding the doorway leading back into the castle, so I rushed right in, not slowing down.

And Goddesses. How I wish I hadn't done that.

_Slam!_

I meet a wall in full force. And if I had a voice, I would have cursed loudly and cursed the wall, telling it to burn in the deepest depths of h*ll. But instead, I backed away, kicked the Goddess-damned wall.

"**Pfft! Um… you okay?" ** said Zelda, clearly trying to hold in her laughter with a hand over her mouth. I rubbed my head while glaring at her, and gestured for her to continue leading the way. She did, but not before bursting in laughter. Okay. That's it! She's gonna get it!

"_**That's so not funny, Princess!" **_I mentally yelled at her, chasing her down the halls, turning here and there. Eventually, I ran down a set of stairs without really noticing. To say that I wasn't tired would be an absolute lie. I have never been able to run around this much unless Alfonzo was ticked off about something.

I was heaving by the time I got to the bottom. I waved my arms ahead of me in a failed attempted to find something to hold me up.

**"Oh, no! There's a guard here!"** PrincessZelda cried out. My body couldn't take it anymore. All that running around, falling out of windows, and seeing someone hurt another so mercilessly definitely reached my limit. I stumbled to the ground on my hands and knees.

"W-whoa! Hey, kid, you alright?!" I heard the guard said, worriedly, as he rushed over to me. I nodded as I struggled to catch my breath. He let out a relived sigh. "Oh, good…hey, wait a minute…"

"**Link, hurry up! At this rate you'll get caught!" **said Zelda, with a hint of panic in her voice.

"_**I know, I know! Just give me a moment, Your Highness…"**_ I told her, taking deep breaths. The guard's eyes widened for a second.

"You're that kid that the King told us to find!" he exclaimed. An idea entered my head at that second, and I didn't bother to hesitate. I flinched visibly, sat on my heels, placed my hands over my ears, and glued my eyes shut. At this point, I had partially caught my breath but I pretended to be scared, taking in shaky breaths.

"**H-hey... You can't really be that tired, are you…?" ** I heard Princess Zelda say. I pressed my mouth into a thin line to keep myself from laughing.

It seemed to have worked when I heard the Guard say something similar to "Oh, crap! I scared him! Hold on, I'll be right back! Stay right here…" and the faint sounds of running footsteps. I dropped the act the second I was sure he was gone.

I stood up and shook my head before smiling up to the Princess. _**"Kind of. I'm sure I'm going to survive this."**_

The Princess gaped. **"What are you? Bipolar?" **she asked. I glared at her. I wanted to scream at her saying "H*ll, no, I'm not!"

"_**My Dear Princess, I assure that I am not bipolar whatsoever. I just have a talent what people call, 'acting'."**_ I told her calmly. I looked around in the room I ended up in. It was just a long rectangular room with a door (probably that back door of the castle) and a couple vases. I pointed at the door. _**"That's the back door right?"**_

Princess Zelda snapped out of her stupor and nodded. **"Yeah, there should be a cave that could lead us to the Tower of Spirits."**

"_**Got it."**_ I quickly strode over to the door and left the castle.

Never did I knew that **that **was just the beginning of everything. That that was the last chance for me to turn around and ignore that this ever happened. I walked right out that door, unaware of what I just did to myself.

* * *

Was that long enough? I kinda had a hard time writing this one. Don't know why, but that's why it seems a little rushed... But did you like it? I did't edit this so please excuse the errors in here. Oh, Yeah! Since M was a guest I'll reply to you right here!

**M: **You weren't the only one who was getting weird looks from people. I got weird looks from my friend as I was writting this! Oh, and did you try to click the "I forgot my password" botton? I think that will help you out as long as you got your email address... I hope it works!

And to everyone else, tell me if I got that wrong or not. I don't want to give the wrong information, now. And to LadyLink98, You'll be getting the explanation of what's really going on when I get the chance. I might not be able too for the next few days.

Anyway, tell me what you guys thought of this chappy! BUT... Don't expect me to update really soon, okay? I don't really have much time on my hands now. Mostly because of school.

So! You guys better be doing better in school than me!

-CloudyLightning

**P.S: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO THROWN AT GANON, MAJORA, MALLADUS, DEMISE, BELLUM, GHIRAHIM, AND VAATI FOR ALMOST KILLING ME EARLIER...**


	10. Chapter 9: Musophobia

Yay! I have finally Updated! since I've last updated things have been a little hectic. But to make up for the long wait I have tried really hard to make this a loooong chapter. And-OH MY GOSH!

DISCLAIMER: Oh, come on. A person like me will never be able to own this. If I did, this would've happened in the game. So...ME DOES NOT OWN AND NEVER WILL BE ABLE TO OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA.

Hah. I keep forgetting to do that...

Anyway, Thank you to TwiliCucKoo, mikumikushiteageru, and madlink007 for reviewing last chapter! Cookies for you guys! (In truth I can't really eat sweets because just piece of candy/chocolate will put on a high sugar rush. Sad. I know. TT_TT)

Now before you read on, there are a couple of things you should know:

**"This is Zelda speaking"**

_**"This is Link speaking mentally"**_

"This is absolutely normal talking"

_'This is normal thinking'_

NOTE: This was not edited. I was a bit lazy to do so and I skimmed through it, so please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes.

I shall shut up now and let Link take over.

* * *

Chapter 9: Musophobia

You know, I remember one of the village kids at my hometown asked me something a about a tree. He asked me, "Nee, Link, can you tell me what a tree is?" It was a stupid question in my opinion, but I answered him anyway. So, I took out a roll of parchment, a small bottle of ink, and a feathered pen. Dipping the pen into the ink bottle I wrote:

_"A tree is a plant that grows out of the ground. It has this brown stuff sticking out covered with leaves and that's called branches. It has a very hard and thick stem called a trunk and when you run into a tree it hurts. Don't do it. You'll probably kill yourself."_

The boy who asked me that was only a year younger than me (I was eight at the time), but he could read really well because his mother was very hard on him (She only did it because he asked me a question before and since I couldn't speak, he thought I was just playing a very bad prank on him. A HUGE misunderstanding on his part). In other words, he understood what I wrote. He frowned and looked back at me.

"I know what a tree is, Link." he said. I rolled my eyes. I mean, what's the point of asking me what a tree was if he already knew? And Goddesses, I spoke too soon.

"No, I mean, why do you like trees so much? Are they your friends or something?" he asked me.

Well, I can tell you that trees to me are a good place to get away and hide for a bit. It's funny because when people are looking for you, they call out your name and look left, right, in front, behind, but never up. Why don't you try it? It'll be fine as long as you can climb a tree. But keep in mind that I will not be held responsible if you ever so happen to fall out of a tree and break your arm/your leg, or injured your head.

By now you must be wondering if you're reading the wrong story. Don't worry, you still are. It's just that I was trying to find a good way how to explain my situation…

"**Okay, just how long do you plan to stay in this tree?"** The princess said, crossing her arms. The first thing I've done since I left the castle, was, of course, climb a tree. I thought I would be the easiest place to hide since there was a guard patrolling around the area. It's only been ten minutes… I pressed my lips into a thin line before telling her mentally.

"_**As soon as I find the back entrance."**_ I peeked through the leaves and continued searching for the Goddess-damned entrance to the cave. I heard her sigh in frustration.

"**You said that ten minutes ago!" **she exclaimed. I winced at her loud voice, before giving her a sideways glare.

"_**Correction. I said that three minutes and twenty-something seconds ago, Princess. So please, help me find out where the entrance is if you're that bored!"**_ I said (A/N: it gets annoying to say "mentally" so I'm doing it normally now.). She rolled her eyes.

"**Are you dumb?" **she asked. I resisted the urge to bang my head against the tree trunk, and gave her a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. She shrugged and continued on, **"Your Look-A-Like said, 'Take Blondie-" **I narrowed my eyes here,** "-to the back of the castle and blow a hole in the wall and get out.' Maybe you should do what he said."**

I stared at her. _**"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!" **_She looked away and shrugged.

"**I thought you knew."**

I sighed and shook my head. I decided now wasn't a good time to say that I was distracted by the name calling. Reaching up to a branch above me, I pulled myself up-

"Hey, Dan!"

My hand slipped and I fell on top of another branch below me, causing it to shake. Half of my body was dangling off the branch, causing me to stare wide-eyed at the Princess, who was frantically asking me if I was okay. Oh, yeah… I forgot to mention something. Even though I have—what's it called? Umm...Acrophobia? Yeah! That's it!—Acrophobia (Fear of Heights), I don't mind how far I am from the ground when I'm in a tree. Alfonzo found it strange. Heck, even I found it strange!

A-anyway, I used my split second of fear to lift myself up and seat myself near the trunk where the branch was at its thickest.

_Rustle, rustle. _

"Hmm? What?" I heard a second voice say. The first answered.

"Hey did you see that?" I held my breath.

"See what?" asked the second. I closed my eyes and tensed.

"That tree over there. The leaves were shaking." Said the first. I heard a snort from the second.

"It's probably just a squirrel. Now, what do you want?" I opened my eyes and sighed in relief. But it was short-lived.

"His Majesty ordered all of us to search for a child. He said that the kid was the one graduates and he should still be in the castle. You didn't see him, did ya?" I immediately tensed and slowly pushed myself closer to the trunk of the tree.

"You mean that mute kid? I don't recall anyone coming here." Both I and The Princess gave each other a look of relief.

"**We're safe!" **She said, happily. I nodded as the voices continued their conversation.

"Yeah, him." said the first voice.

"Here, I'll help with the search. I'm sure he'll be hiding in a corner or something." said the second.

From the sounds of it, the guards headed back into the castle, not only closing the back door, but also locking it. I assumed that it was to make sure that kid (me, I'm sure) doesn't leave the castle. I smirked at my luck. I looked over to the Princess.

"_**It looks like we're in luck. They locked the door."**_ I told her. I watched her as she closed her eyes for a bit before opening to give me a You-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. I smiled.

"_**Nope!"**_ With that said, I allowed myself to slide off the branch and land in an ungraceful way. The Princess followed me up a set of stairs that lead up. From what I gathered while I was up in a tree, I found out a couple of things.

One, there are two sets of stairs leading to the highest point of the cliff. Two, there are these blue round balls with a flower on top. Three, the entrance is hidden somewhere in a wall. And lastly, four, there are monsters, about seven Spinuts.

When we reached the top, I stretched up and gave the Princess a sideways glance. _**"Your Majesty, allow me to clear the way."**_

She cocked an eyebrow when she noticed a Spinut heading our way. **"There's no need to ask for my permission." **I only smiled before slashing at the unfortunate monster. It only took one hit for it to disappear in a puff of purple smoke. I froze.

The smoke… It looked familiar.

"**Hey! Let's get going!" **The Princess's voice brought me out of my daze. I shook my head and began jogging over to the second set of stairs. Along the way, I killed four Spinuts. I felt a little guilty for killing the poor creatures, but since its intentions are never really a good thing, there's nothing I can really do. By the time I reached to highest point of this hill/cliff, the sun's place was at 2 o'clock.

Walking up to one side of the wall, I knocked and listened. I felt the Princess's gaze on me.

"**What are you doing?"** she asked. I didn't look at her, but I did answer her as I continued knocking on the wall.

"_**Looking for the entrance, of course." **_

"**Hmm, more like 'knocking on wood.'" **She said, uninterested.

"_**Exactly what I'm doing, Your Highness. Just not wood." **_I said. I stopped when I heard the sound of my knocks change slightly. I felt a small smile grow on my face as I knocked again, a little hard this time.

_Knock! Knock…_

There was an echo! I drew away from the wall and look around. I needed something to blow up the wall. Something not too big, and not too small…

I looked around me and frowned. There was nothing that could actually help me. All there is here are trees, grass, those weird round blue flowe—I'm stupid. Sheathing my sword, I ran over to one and plucked it right out of the ground with both of my arms. And Goddesses! It's heavy. Turning to the Princess I asked her; _**"What does this do?"**_

She turned around and her eyes widened in shock, anger, and fear. I had an immediate reaction.

"**You idiot! That's a bomb flower!" ** she exclaimed. I stared at the flower in my arms. That's when I realized why it's called a "bomb flower". The flower on top was burning. My eyes widened at my stupidity.

"**_No way!" _**

"**Don't just stand there! THROW IT!" **she yelled, throwing her arms above her head. I took the opportunity to throw it to the wall. And—

**KA-BANG!**

"**Wah!"**

Dust and debris flew everywhere. I only had the chance to drop down the split second the bomb went off. I coughed at the floating dust and waited for it to clear.

"**Look, Link! You found it!" **I got up from my place on the floor and spotted a hole in the wall. The entrance!

"_**Good. Now, let's get out of here!" **_ I said dashing toward the tunnel.

"**Wait!" **said the Princess as she suddenly appeared in front of me. I skidded to a stop, nearly running into her.

"_**What is it? We kinda need to hurry. I mean, I did blow a hole in a wall." **_I told her. She looked away for a bit before turning back to me with a worried look.

"**Are you sure?" **she suddenly asked me. I blinked. Wah…?

"_**About what?" **_I asked. Looked down and clasped her hands together.

"**About helping me! We rarely know each other and—"** I cut her off.

"_**First things first. I came here to graduate. You asked me to do you a favor and I'm doing it. You told me to take you to the Tower of Spirits and I'm taking you there." **_I said, crossing my arms. _**"It doesn't matter if we rarely know each other. And besides, someone once told me 'It's better not to leave things unfinished. Even if it takes you forever to complete it, do it anyway. You just might regret it later if you don't.'"**_

There was more to that but I left it unsaid. There's no reason to say the other half. Well, not at the moment. I smiled at the Princess. She stared at me in slight surprise.

"**And who raised you?" **she asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"_**A person I can't remember." **_I said. She tilted her head before shrugging and disappearing. With that said and done, I walked into the cave.

The first thing I noticed was that it was dark and damp. I frowned. _**"Hey, Princess." **_

The Princess appeared next to me, giving some light in my surroundings. **"What?" **I scratched the back of my head before facing her.

"_**Do have any idea where this leads?"**_ I asked, frowning a bit. She blinked and smiled.

"**I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" **she asked. I gave her my "ya think?" look. She made an "o" with her mouth.

"**It leads to the Tower of Spirits, but not directly. We'll have to walk a bit when we get out." **She said. I stood there for a second before nodding.

"_**Okay, got it. Please help me look for something, Your Highness."**_ I said, walking right out of the cave. For a split second, I spotted a small frown cross her features before it was replaced with a look of curiosity. Once I stepped outside I began searching for something useful.

"**Look for what?" **asked the Princess. I bent down and picked up a long stick. I tossed it back and forth in my hands, seeing if this would really help me. Twirling it once in my left hand, I wacked the stick against a tree trunk. It shattered on impact. I tossed the remains to the side and turned to Princess Zelda, smiling.

"_**Look for a stick that looks promising enough and I'll test it out." **_I said, dusting my hands off. I glanced at the back door to the castle at the bottom of the hill. _**"And it'll be best to hurry, Your Majesty."**_

She hummed in agreement and began looking for a good stick while I searched for two stones. After around seven to eight sticks and six unhelpful rocks, we were able to find a sturdy stick and two rocks that worked well in three minutes. Not really the time I was aiming for. By now, you should be able to figure out what I'm doing. I'm pretty sure the Princess has figured out as well.

Back inside the cave, I placed the stick on the ground and struck the two rocks together. Sparks flew off and landed on the tip of the stick before dying. I frowned and tried again. But that failed, too. So after…four tries it worked.

Light instantly flooded the cave and then both the Princess and I noticed something (and I nearly fell on my rear because of it). Bolted on the walls were unlit torches that were spaced evenly. I held up my make shift torch and face palmed.

"**Why do I feel like we wasted a ton of time?"** asked the Princess with a what-the-heck look. I sighed and reached up to the closest torch and tried to light it. Ah, yes. I did say _tried_. The wooden stick was out of my reach by one whole foot.

"_**Darn it! Why does it have to be so high!?" **_I asked randomly as Princess Zelda rolled her eyes. I jumped once and turned to her shrugging. "_**Welp, I tried."**_

"**You know what," **she said, **"I'm going to let you be…"** At that second she became a tiny ball of light the circled me once before disappearing into my little pouch (I had to resist the urge to spin around to find her).

Switching my torch to my right hand, I drew my sword and took a practice swing. I wasn't sure if fighting with both a burning stick in my hand and a sword in another was a smart idea, but I'll just have to deal with it.

With that in mind, I began exploring the cave.

._._._._. (I will do a little time skippy here…)._._._._.

"_**Okay, seriously! Who the heck put in all these weird puzzles here in a neglected cave!?" **_I mentally fumed. On the first floor of this Goddess-forsaken tunnel, I had to pull a heavy block of stone to a switch because it wouldn't stay down, get a key from a small treasure chest, and open the double doors leading to the second floor. That floor was easy as driving a train. All I had to do was beat up a couple of monsters (they are called red ChuChus I believe), blow up a wall, and figure out the order of hitting some switches.

I just finished beating up a couple of Spinuts after opening the way to the third floor. The torch in my hand was getting dangerously close to burning me. Frowning a bit, I made my way to the third floor. There wasn't much, except a bit of Keese (which I quickly disposed of), and—

"_**The way out!"**_ I exclaimed. I only ran just a couple of feet before having to stop as Princess Zelda suddenly reappeared beside me. She had a look of curiosity on her face as she floated ahead of me.

"**Do you hear that, Link?" **she asked as she looked around. I tilted my head in confusion. She slowly turned her head toward me, and her expression changed with a look of growing horror. I raised an eyebrow. What in the world…?

Suddenly, out of a huge hole in the wall, came out two purple rats.

"**AYIIIIIIIIII!"** I dropped the torch as I attempted to cover my ears to tone down her extremely high-pitched screech, but it only made it louder since her voice was literally in my head. **"RATS!"** The Princess was shaking uncontrollably, apparently scared out of her wits.

Annoyed, I gripped my sword and slashed at the rats as soon as I got close enough. The pesky creatures disappeared into a puff of purple smoke, just like all the other monsters. Princess Zelda immediately stopped screaming her head and tried to calm herself by smiling nervously. I glared at her.

"_**Your Highness, with all due respect. I ask you. Please do not—DO NOT—do that again."**_ I told her. She stared at me with guilt in her eyes and mutely nodded.

"**I-I promise…"** she promised, eyes big in shock and guilt. She disappeared in a flash. I know where she disappeared to anyway. Taking a deep, deep breath, I sheathed my sword and marched my way out of the tunnel.

When I reached the top, I took off on a run. I wasted too much time in that tunnel for my liking. And straight ahead of me was the broken Tower of Spirits that was still somehow floating in midair. When this is all over, I hope I can stay out of this mess. I _hope._

And Goddess, I swear, if I ever, EVER see another rat, I will give it absolutely NO MERCY, whatsoever. I will kill it with vengeance. I swear!

* * *

Haaaaa... That was kind of loooooong... Anyway, was this chapter good enough? Again, let me know if there any errors that needs to be fixed. It was kinda hard writting this and I rushed it a bit. I have a feeling this was just a filler of some sort since we didn't really move anywhere... well other than taking a long time finding the entrance, and going through the tunnel with a "surprise attack" from Zelda herself at the end...

Meehhh... Just let me know what you think of this chappy! The next time I will update should be...whenever I can. School is quite the hard hurdle to jump over.

With that said, you guys take care!

-CloudyLightning

Ah. I Forgot...Link has something to say before we go...

**Link: ***holds up a cardboard with suspicious red ink* FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN RATS!


	11. Chapter 10: To Be a Princess

Haaa... I am sooooooo sorry for not updating. I am not going to give you guys a long list why. Actually, I'm not going to even bother. And since I made you guys wait for so darn long for this chapter, I made it a long chappy. I did not edit this.

Thanks to neruchan94, mikumikunishiteageru, and TwiliCuckoo for reviewing last chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Zelda now would I?

* * *

Spirit Tracks Chapter 10: To be A Princess. Part 1

~Haha...This is a MUST-BE-HERE interlude. Sorry!~

"..."

"..."

"...It's nearly evening..." said Alfonzo.

"..."

"I think there is a chance Link might not here anymore..."

"..."

"Umm...Your Majesty...?" Alfonzo tried to get the King to answer him in a polite way. But sadly, the King still did not answer. The King was sitting on his throne, his elbows resting on the arm rest, and his hands clamped together. He was thinking. Of what? Meeeh, you'll find out.

Alfonzo got up from the steps he was sitting on and turned to the King. Taking a short bow, he said, "Your Maje-"

The King cut him off. Straightening, he said, "Tell me, Alfonzo. Why won't the boy speak?"

Alfonzo blinked. He had a confused look on his face before realization dawned on him. "Oh, I thought someone had told you that Link is mute."

There was a thick silence.

"What?" asked the King, as if he didn't quite catch what Alfonzo had just said. Alfonzo nodded.

"He's mute." he said. It was the King's turn to blink.

"What?"

"Your Majesty, he cannot speak." Alfonzo said, saying his earlier answer in a different way. He furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion.

"WHAT?!" The king shouted, standing abruptly from his seat when he overcame his shock. "My daughter had allowed a mute—a **mute**—child to-to—" Here, he curled his hands into fists. "—to _**graduate**_ as an _**engineer**_! The boy is not only just a child, but **mute **for Spirit's Sake!"

Alfonzo stepped down the steps to steer clear from the King's outburst. In all truth he was scared of the King. I mean, who in their right mind would attempt to interrupt someone's rant. Obviously for Alfonzo, **that** is the very last think to ever resort to.

"And he still became an engineer?!" continued the King. He was now pacing, worry and concern written all over his face. "This is unbelievable! This is against our law!"

Alfonzo gave a confused look. "Since when was that part of our book of laws, Your Majesty?"

The King spun around and pointed a finger at him, yelling, "The moment I found out he is MUTE!"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and an orange bearded man walked in with a dark clothed child under his arm. Both the King and Alfonzo nearly had their eyes pop out.

"What did you do to Link?!" Alfonzo yelled once he recognized the hair style the boy had (but he did note that the child's hair was black). Russell, the Captain of the guards, took a step back with one hand in the air.

"Woah, woah!" he said, "Before you say anything Mr. Alfonzo, this isn't who you think it is!"

Alfonzo spluttered over his words before saying, "What? What in the world do you mean?"

"Well—" Russell started before Alfonzo cut him off.

"I know who you're holding is Link! I don't know why you would change his appearance, but tell me what happened!" Alfonzo pointed an accusing finger at him. The King, who was watching the scene before him, raised a hand to silence Alfonzo.

"Do not go assuming things, Alfonzo of Abode Village!" bellowed the King. The said man immediately quieted. Taking a deep, calming breath, the King gestured to Russell. "I believe you have some explaining to do, Captain Russell."

The captain saluted him with his right arm across his chest, and with a slight bow and a raise later, he began his report. He placed the unconscious boy against a wall and faced his king with a grave look on his face.

"Your Majesty, this boy here is most definitely not the boy we have been ordered to search for." He said. The King narrowed his eyes but said nothing. BUT, Alfonzo however…

"Then who is he?" asked Alfonzo with a raised voice. The raised his hand again to silence him. Russell continued by answering the asked question.

"We have no idea. This boy was attacking four of our guards at the front gate."

"Attacking? This young child?" asked the King. Russell nodded.

"Yes, it's true. I was shocked when I heard the sounds of fighting and I found this boy doing as I have mentioned before. It took us awhile but we were able to not severely hurt the boy." He gestured to the knocked-out child. "A good smack in the head seemed to have worked."

The King spared a glance at the boy as Alfonzo knelt next to the boy and checked his head.

"Must've been a hard smack. There's a huge lump on the back of his head! I'm surprised he isn't bleeding…" he said. The king turned his attention back to Russell as he continued his report.

"And… we know he isn't the boy we were searching for. Oh, definitely not!" Russell shook his head in great disapproval. Both the King and Alfonzo shared a look of confusion. The captain continued on.

"He was yelling and spatting curses at us with a lot of energy! He managed to knock out two of us and injure one!" The King and Alfonzo stared at said boy in shock. He was still unconscious, but they were finally starting to see the huge differences between him and Link.

Link has blonde hair, lightly tanned complexion, and wore the green standard uniform. And he can't talk. The boy still "sleeping" has black hair, was definitely paler than Link, and he wore a black version of Link's attire. But, they both had the same face and the same body structure. If those two were together, anyone would think that they're twins.

"Then…" Alfonzo took a step back, "who is he…?"

The boy's hand twitched before finally stirring. "What the h*ll…?"

._._._._._.

My footsteps echoed through the large circular room I found myself in. It was HUGE. There were four tall doorways with a single bulb of light of a color hanging above. Ancient carvings were framed on the walls. Taking a closer look, it was already chipped in several places, making it hard to read. Well, it's not like I can read it anyway.

But to be honest, I paid no attention to the carvings and focused more on something a LOT noticeable in the room. In the center of the room was a life-sized train statue. I stared at it in awe as Princess Zelda appeared at my side.

"**This place…" **she trailed off, also looking around. Her eyes stopped at the train and she stared at it in wonder. **"…is overflowing with magical energy. Especially that train."**

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at her obvious comment. _**"Your Majesty, I am fully aware of that."**_

"**Eh? You can feel it, too?" **she asked. I nodded as I raised my hands to my upper arms to warm them a little. The air was both summer warm and freezing cold. I couldn't really tell which one was good or bad. But going with logic, warm is good, and cold is bad. My logic proved me right when the air slowly grew warmer and a faint sound of an engine running came from behind the train.

"Hoho~ I'm surprised you two can feel the magic of the spirits' train." said an elderly woman on a wheelchair that appeared behind the train. I stared at her in surprise. Her pale pink hair was up in a swirl on top of her head and her nose was sharp. Her eyes were closed so I can't say what color they were. She wore a purple tunic with her hands folded together, sitting on her lap.

I easily felt at ease with her when she smiled warmly. Princess Zelda stared at her in shock.

"**You can see me…? Could it be that…you're the sage of the Tower of Spirits?" **she asked the elderly woman. She opened one eye and smirked in a way.

"Well, one would put it that way, but I wouldn't say. Although, I do protect this tower. My name is Anjean. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said. I noticed how she was focusing more on me than the princess. It bothered me a little, but it just made me begin to wonder if I met her before.

"**Oh, am I glad to see you! We came to speak to you about something." ** said the Princess, floating up to her with happiness shining in her eyes. I nodded in agreement. Anjean opened her other eye and listened to what the princess had to say.

She sat and listened intently as she explained the tracks were disappearing, the tower breaking, and the people we met. She gave me a couple glances when the Princess got to the Evil Leprechaun part. I just stood and waited, ignoring her looks at me.

"Hmm…You're quite pale, my Princess." she said with a small frown. The princess nodded vigorously. The frown slowly melted to a smirk. "Or should I say… horrendous."

"**HORRENDOUS?! How dare you speak to me this way!"** the Princess snapped, clutching her fists together. I cleared my throat to clear a silent laugh, hiding my smile with my left fist covering my mouth. Of course, the princess noticed and glared at me. I only gave her a questioning stare (but I was still smiling).

Anjean's smirk grew. "It seems the _enthusiasm _still runs in your family, my dear. But there's no need to have your temper up in the air for all to see."

Princess Zelda's expression softened, turning into curiosity. **"Oh, have you known someone in my family?"**

"Like a pirate she was! Of course, I knew one of your ancestors." Anjean said with a smile. "I met her when she came to this country to find a new world worthy of a kingdom. We were good friends for quite a long while."

I stared at the elderly woman in shock. _**"But that was…"**_

"**But that was nearly a hundred years ago!"** said Princess Zelda. I nodded with her.

"_**You were here that long ago?" **_I asked. Anjean snapped her head toward me and gave me a loooooooooong stare….. I stood in my spot and looked at anything but her.

"That is a story for another time, my child." she said, giving me a cautious stare. I blinked at her answer. Her voice was guarded, obviously being careful with what she was saying. Something was up, but I couldn't say it was. "We have a more important matter that needs our fullest attention."

The Princess floated closer to me as Anjean continued. "What do you two know about the story of this tower?"

I shared a glance with the Princess and she raised a hand to her mouth. **"Well, only what the ole folktales say…"**

"_**A long time ago, the Spirits of Good and the Demon King were tied into an endless war. But the Spirits couldn't beat him. Although, they managed to trap him in the Tower of Spirits."**_ I mentally said. I ran a hand through my hair. _**"If I remember correctly, someone once told me that it's not chains that are keeping him locked up, but the energy that's in the tracks itself. Connecting with this tower and the four temples that are built throughout the land… Am I right?"**_

"**Wait, the Spirit Tracks-! They carry that energy?!"** The Princess stared at me in shock. **"You knew this the whole time, Link?!" **

I bit my bottom lip and turned away from her gaze. I couldn't look at her. Yes, I knew. For some odd reason, I knew. I knew that the Spirit Tracks carried that power. I felt its energy slowly fade over the past couple months, but that doesn't mean I knew what was really going on.

Anjean stared at me with that same cautious look. "You are well-informed, my boy. If these tracks disappear, the tower's energy will gone, along with the Demon King's prison. By now, you two should understand that this is what our enemy is after."

I nodded with the Princess. _**"The resurrection of the Demon King, Malladus." **_

Anjean frowned slightly before continuing. "As we speak, I'm using my energy to keep him imprisoned, but I do not know how much longer I can keep up his chains. And they need a very important piece to complete the resurrection… like…" She trailed off, staring at Princess Zelda with determination. The Princess raised a hand to her bottom lip as Anjean pointed at her.

"The descendant of the royal bloodline from Ancient Hyrule that possesses the Sacred Power. You, Princess Zelda. And yes, that means…" She didn't really want to finish that sentence. I knew what she was going to say since I caught on. I looked at the Princess and she was giving me a confused and shocked look.

I stared at her wide-eyed. "You must be joking." I signed. She raised an eyebrow.

"**What? What is it? I get that they need me but… what's with the weird look, Link?"** she asked, sinking a little lower. I took a deep breath and mentally told her…

"_**It means your body, Your Highness…" **_She furrowed her eyebrows.

"My body? What for?" she asked. I looked at Anjean and she just smiled at me as if to encourage me to say it. Sweet Good Spirits….

"…_**.."**_

"**Well, Link, say it."**

"…_**.Ah…" **_

"**Just spit it out already!" **the Princess yelled. I flinched and said it before I could stop myself.

"_**Malladusisgoingtoinhabityourbody!" **_She blinked.

"**What…?" **Darn it Princess! Stop making this harder than it is already!

"_**Malladus is going to inhabit your body! Inhabit. Live. DWELL…In…your….bod—"**_

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **I shoved my hands to my ears to protect myself as Princess Zelda rocketed upward. Anjean only stared up at her in mild amusement. The Princess did NOT stop there.

"**The Demon Kind is going to run around the world in my body?! BLECH! I can't even put into WORDS how DISGUSTING that is!"**

Silence… Both me and Anjean shared a look of dread (well, she was smiling). My gut told me that I should run. Right about…

Princess Zelda shot back down to Anjean with a fierce determined look combined with anger and disgust. **"We HAVE to stop them! We can't let him be resurrected!"**

Anjean nodded in agreement. "That is exactly what I want. Your body, my dear, is at the top of this tower. The Spirit of the Demon King is also there. To stop them on time, you have to restore the energy of the tracks between this tower and the temples across the land." I looked up to the ceiling of the room and tried to imagine getting to the top.

"**But how?! How do we restore the tracks?" **demanded the Princess. I tore my gaze off the ceiling and frowned.

"You must find the answers in the floors above us." said Anjean calmly. "There are four stone Rail Maps sealed there. Get them and use it. You should know that this tower is at the center of your kingdom, connecting the realms together."

I took a quick glance at the four large doorways. That explains a lot actually. Anjean continued on since the Princess kept staring at her. "Right now, this tower is overflowing with a dark energy. But you should be able to get a rail map to restore a small portion of the tracks if you get far enough. You can start by the stairs…."

Princess Zelda nodded with fierce determination and flew over to me. **"You have a very important mission placed on top of you, Link!" **She flew a little closer as I took a step back. I swallowed not because of whatever mission it is, but the princess herself.

"**The kingdom is in great danger and you're the only one we'll be counting on!" **I took another step back. **"You understand how important this is right?!"** And another step back. **"You HAVE to find those rail maps and restore the tracks!" **And another… **"I will wait for your return here!"** And another… **"I'm a princess so that's what princesses do!" **And another… **"I know it's a lot of pressure, so don't get scared! You need to just suck it up and—"**

"Ahem…" The princess stopped in the middle of her sentence and turned to look at her. "Sorry to, um, interrupt a very…encouraging pep talk, but the poor boy can't do it alone, my dear."

By now, I was already teetering of the edge of the platform, trying to keep my balance straight. To be honest, I didn't really pay attention to the Princess was saying. I was more focused on NOT losing my balance.

"**What do you mean…?" **asked Princess Zelda. Anjean frowned slightly.

"There traps set everywhere in the floors above. They were made to get rid of trespassers…but that's leaving out the _little_ monster problem…"

"**Oh, really? This might sound a little rude of me but can you guide Link upstairs?" **asked the Princess bluntly. Anjean's frown became a slight look of irritation.

"Do not tell me you had already forgotten what I told you. I have my plate full of keeping the tower somewhat together. I cannot help you there. I'm sorry, my dear."

I rolled my eyes. She didn't really mean her apology but I can tell what she was implying…. I looked at Zelda and stayed silent.

"**Oh, no… Is there another alternative? I mean, if we go back to the castle, Link may get arrested…" **said the princess with a thoughtful face. My jaw hit the floor.

"_**Arrested?! What? What for?!" **_I asked but I was completely ignored.

"Why don't you just go with him, my dear? It'll make it easier for all of us." suggested Anjean. Princess Zelda stared at her.

"…**Me? Go…with Link? But how? I can't help in the state I'm in!" ** she said worriedly. Anjean gave a light laugh as I face palmed.

"Well, my dear, you are the one who is responsible for this kingdom. Never forget that. I'm sure you'll find a way to help him."

Princess Zelda gave me a look of uncertainty. **"Well…I suppose. Let's go then, Link."**

I smiled to encourage her a bit. _**"Don't worry, Princess. I'm sure you'll be fine. And we'll find a way to save this kingdom." **_She returned it with an uncertain smile. Then I added while crossing my arms, _**"By the way, this is starting to become more than a favor…"**_

I began to walk to the steps when someone stopped me.

"Wait, Link!" Anjean called out, turning to me. "Who exactly told you about the energy in the Tracks?"

I spun on my heel to face her and shrugged with a cat like grin. _**"A person I can't remember."**_ It is the honest truth anyway. Zelda huffed impatiently.

"**Come on, let's go!" **I smiled brightly before running up the stairs with the Princess following me.

* * *

Again, This was not edited. Just let me know if there's any errors that I need to fix. And I guess this is a weird place to end at but hey. I'm a bit of a rush. So, again thank you to those who reveiwed/read/only took a glance at my story. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Either if it's good or bad, I don't really care right now.

Welp, Until I update again,

-CloudyLightning

FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN MY SOCIAL STUDIES PROJECT!


	12. Chapter 11: To Be A Princess Part 2

Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating for a...LONG...while, but I got distracted and I had a lot of stress to deal with. And what's even worse? I left my band binder at the band room and I'm suppose to have my music memorized by Thursday! Exactly. THAT'S TOMORROW! *sigh* Life kinda sucks right now. Well, to make up for the long wait, I attempted to make this chapter long, but it turned out to be short...ish.

Anyway! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO TwiliCuckoo, madlink007, AND neruchan94 FOR REVIEWING LAST CHAPTER. And to everyone who is reading this little story of mine. I am truly grateful for everyone's support.

Now, before I move on I need to do this incase anyone get's confused...

**"This is Zelda speaking."**

_**"This is Link speaking."**_

_'This is thinking'_

"This is someone normally talking."

_"This is either Link doing sign language or a spirit or Anjean talking mentally."_

That's it, so... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: To Be a Princess Part 2

A cold breeze blew through the tower. The dark purple mass of swirling clouds could be seen above since there was no ceiling. A long spiral staircase trailed the wall, leading to a doorway to a floor above. Everything seemed all nice and dandy with the exception of the cold aura in the air. I was ready to run up the stairs and get this over with. So was the Princess.

Well, that was until I looked down.

_Below the staircase was a black hole. Nothing but a black emptiness. It's almost the same. The strong, encouraging words, and the gentle, reassuring voice but no picture. A black empty plain. It's just like my memories. The black emptiness reminded me of how hopeless I am._

I couldn't take another step. I was rooted to the floor in utter fear. My heart was beating so fast that I swear it was running a marathon with me even trying. The world around me seemed to fade in and out of focus. The cold air around me didn't help me at all as my head spun around in circles.

** "Link!"**

A voice called out to me but I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

**"Link!"**

Again…? Where? Where is it?

**"LINK, DON'T IGNORE ME!" **

I winced at the volume. Who in the world had a loud, obnoxious voice like that? I don't know anyone with a voice like tha—ah…

My eyes snapped open as I brought myself back to reality. The spirit of the Princess of Hyrule glared at me with annoyance. I stared back at her with mild surprise. I tilted my head.

_**"Yes, Your Highness?"**_ I asked her. She huffed at my question and crossed her arms.

** "How long are you going to stand there? You've been staring at the 'black hole' for a while."** she said, staring down the endless hole below us. I immediately looked up and nervously smiled. I felt my heart begin to beat a little faster at the thought of the black hole. **"You okay?"**

_**"Haha…I hope so…"**_ I told her. I took a look up at the steps and closed my eyes, placing my right hand on the wall. I began walking up the steps. _**"Nee, Princess…"**_

**"Zelda."** she said, abruptly. I kept going up the steps as I turned my head in her general direction.

_**"Eh?"**_ I heard her huff.

**"Call me Zelda." **

I nodded my head, not really understanding. _**"Oh, okay. Zelda—"**_ Realization slapped me across my face. _**"—Wait. What?! I can't do that. I'm a commoner and you're a pri—"**_

**"Say princess, Link, and you're gonna get it."** she said, fiercely. I mentally rolled my eyes.

_**"Correction. I can't speak."**_ I reminded her. I heard her huff in frustration.

**"You know exactly what I mean, Link. Look, I'm getting annoyed with you being so polite to me. We can drop the formalities."** she said, **"And besides, no one will hear you, and no one will see me. So, it's perfectly fine."**

I stopped when I felt the smooth stone door frame. I opened my eyes to find myself standing before the open doorway. A faint yellow light could be seen not too far away. Taking a look at the Princess, I sighed.

_**"Alright,"**_ I said, giving in. _**"As you wish, Zelda."**_

A smile crept on her face, and a small light sparked in her eyes. She raised a hand to her lips. **"Haha, maybe without the 'as you wish' part. You sound a little too formal."**

I smiled and began heading inside…

_** "Alright, Zelda."**_

._._._._._.

Dark's head pounded slightly as he slowly sat upright. His deep crimson eyes were in a slightly unfocused. He shut his eyes closed as the light blinded him. The world around him spun into focus as he blinked twice. Reaching up to rub the lump on the back of his head, he stretched and yawned.

"Waahh, what an irritating lump…" he muttered, letting his right arm drop down. "Hmm?"

Three shocked faces stared down at him. He stared back, not fully realizing what's going on. He still had his left hand on his lump as raised his other to wave a small greeting. "Um…hi? I guess. Where am I?"

Dark then noticed a gold crown on one of the men's head. Realization dawned on him, like a horse falling out of the sky. He was in Hyrule Castle.

"H-he—he speaks!" cried the man three feet in front of him. Dark winced at the volume. Is that guy really that loud? The King stepped forward and knelt to Dark's height (well, kind of… the king was still taller by ten inches), holding out a hand to him.

"Are you alright, child?" he asked in a warm and gentle voice. Dark's eyes widened in absolute shock. This could not be happening! He immediately slapped the king's hand away from him and shot up. The two other men stared at Dark in shock.

"You gotta let me go! If I don't get back soon, **He's **going to put me in solitary confinement for a week!" yelled Dark, urgently. The King cringed at the young boy's voice and stood up to take a couple of steps back. Dark took the opportunity to calm himself. Darn it! Out of all things to happen to him…

"And just where are you going dear boy?" asked the King as the boy began to walk to the exit. Dark didn't turn to look at him as he spoke.

"Where does it look like I'm going? I going back!" he said as he walked. The two men beside the King glanced at each other, passing a look of anger. One of the men spoke up.

"Don't address His majesty in such a disrespectful way!" he said angrily. The King raised his hand to silence him.

"Let the child be." The King said as he raised his other hand to the guards. The guards at the entryway blocked Dark's path, forcing him to stop. He turned to face the King angrily as he continued. "Young man, I will not allow you to leave. Not until you answer my upcoming questions."

Dark huffed and crossed his arms, looking away. "Fine. What do you want?"

The King pressed his lips into a thin line. "Where is the other child?"

Dark gave him a what-the-heck look. "The other child? What do you want with him?" he said, uncaring. Sure he seemed perfectly apathetic on the outside, but in the inside he wanted to kill the King. Whatever happens, he **must not** let the King get in the way of Link's path. But of course, he wouldn't _dare_ to kill the King now.

"Don't try to hide it!" said the orange bearded man. He placed his hands at his waist as everyone's attention turned to him. "You were helping him escape the castle! Well, at least that's what I was told by one of the Guards."

Dark huffed. "You sure they weren't lying?"

"If they were lying then I would've found out a long time ago!" the man answered back.

"Silence!" demanded the King. The bearded man quickly snapped his mouth shut. Dark only stared at the King. The King returned the stare with a look of exasperation. "Child, I only wish to know where my daughter and the mute child are. If you know where they are then please tell me. I am worried for their safety."

To be very honest to my fellow readers, Dark knew perfectly well where they are and that they not quite safe. But of course, he would never tell the dear loving King about their whereabouts. After all, they will come back eventually. And plus, he couldn't let the King stop them. So, instead…

"Okay, fine." Dark said with a heavy sigh. He let his arms drop and gave the three men an unsure look before continuing. "I only helped him get out of this place. Where he went, I have no idea. As for your Princess, I don't know what she even looks like."

Lies. Dark smiled inwardly. He was beginning to become impatient. The clock's ticking away and time's wearing thin. He frowned at the King and feigned innocence. "I'm sorry I didn't know any more about them. But can I please go home, now? My dad is waiting for me and I'm sure he wouldn't be happy if came home late."

The King sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid you can't go home. The Spirit Tracks have disappeared."

"He can stay with me, Your Majesty. I'm staying in an inn." said one of the men beside the King.

"That is a good idea, Alfonzo." said the King, nodding in agreement.

Dark laughed. "Sorry, _My King._ But that would be unnecessary." He held out his left hand and his own shadow came alive, swirling in the air. "You see, I already have a way home."

His shadow began to spread across the floor and the walls. He smiled wide as darkness began closing in on him. Shouts of surprise and horror escaped from everyone as they watched in horror. Dark began to disappear.

When only a part was left of him, Dark turned to the King with a big childish smile on face. "See you soon!"

And just like that, his body completely disappeared into the darkness. As quickly as the darkness appeared, it faded into thin air. The King could only stare at the spot where the young child had once stood. Taking in a deep breath, he cleared his throat and said, "Once we figure out how to restore the tracks, find the boy and my daughter, we will, immediately, resume the search for them. No questions asked."

._._._._._. (Back to Link!)

I walked down the hall without really caring. Zelda floated next to me as we saw a pair of huge doors up ahead.

"**Woah, these are huge…" **she said, staring up at it. I nodded in agreement.

"_**And heavy, too…"**_ The second I thought that, a small orb of purple light floated down in front of the doors and erupted into a body of armor, complete with a sword and shield.

"**Waaah! What is the blazes is that thing!?" **cried Zelda. I stared up at the body of armor in slight horror. It stared back down at me with its hollow helmet. Slowly, it raised its sword above its head.

"**Link? I think now is the best time to—" **The sword began coming down and I did a 180 degree turn and broke into a full-scale run.

"_**RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" **_I screamed in my head. I dashed right out the door and down the steps without bothering to look down. Within five seconds flat, we made it to the bottom floor. I was gasping for breath, eyes wide, and shaking. I heard the hum of Anjean's wheelchair as she came close.

"Oh my. You make it seem like you never seen a ghost before." she said, raising one eyebrow. I glared at her through my bangs. I opened my mouth to say something but I clamped it shut (yes, I had forgotten again).

"_Excuse me, but I have a 'spirit' haunting me right now. So, I'm pretty—" __**(darn) **_"—_sure what I just seen was not a ghost."_ I signed, wearily. Anjean only hummed.

"Well, of course. You probably just saw one of the guardians of this tower. Those are called Phantoms, my boy." she said, "I know they may look frightening, but they never harm those with a good soul."

Zelda shook her head. **"No, Anjean! It was about to kill Link with its huge sword!"** She gave me a worried look. **"Why would a guardian try to kill Link if it's nice?"**

Anjean narrowed her eyes. "I suppose there is one reason why. The disappearance of the Spirit Tracks, evil spirits may have overshadowed the Phantoms."

"**Then is it possible to defeat them?"** Zelda asked. Anjean smiled slightly.

"Well, if you hit the phantom from behind with your sword, then they'll _possibly _stop for a short while…" Me and Zelda shared a glance as Anjean continued speaking. "…but first, you need to find three Tears of Light. They will give your sword the power to face the phantom."

I nodded in understanding. _**"Find three Tears of Light, then attack from behind. Sounds easy."**_

Anjean grinned. "Of course it is! It's almost as if this whole thing is a game, don't you think?"

._._._._._. (Time skippy! Don't worry, it's a tiny one.)

When I returned to the floor, I noticed the phantom was gone. I ran toward the doors to double-check. Standing there, I looked right and left. Although I saw nothing, I definitely heard something walking coming from my right. Something…_heavy._

"_**Crap. It's still here!" **_I ran the opposite direction and began my search for the three Tears of Light. A soothing sense of calm washed over me as I stepped into a small area of purple and green moving about under my feet. Zelda popped out and smiled.

"**Wow, it's very peaceful here, huh?" **she said. I nodded in agreement. Just then we heard a voice echo out to us…

"_CAN YOU HERE ME? HELLO? LINK, ZELDA! IT'S ME, ANJEAN!"_ I slapped my hands over my ears to lessen the intense (it's not intense, it's MURDEROUS) volume. Zelda's eyes widened in shock and began to look around.

"**Anjean!?" **

"_Yes, it's me."_ The voice replied. _"Both of you listen carefully, my dears. The area you are standing right now is called a safe zone. Meaning, it's protected by the Spirits. As long as you are there, the phantoms will not be able to see you, nor will they be able to enter one."_

"_**Really? This is definitely helpful!" **_I said, gratefully. I smiled up at Zelda and she returned the gesture with one of her own.

"**Yes, thank you, Anjean!" **said Zelda.

"_Now hurry! We are running out of time…"_ Anjean's voice faded out. I nodded and looked ahead of me. A large, bright, shining stone in a shape of a tear was floating gently at the other side. I grinned and ran toward the stone. Zelda had disappeared again, so she wasn't there…ish.

I gently took the stone into my hands. A warm aura emitted from the stone as it shone a lot brighter and disappeared into my sword. I smiled. One down, two to go! I went around and searched for the second.

I found it within seconds and steered clear of the phantom. Out of pure curiosity, I tapped on a large purple orb. I figured it was a switch, like the ones in the tunnel earlier. So, I hit it. A bridge appeared not to far from where I was standing, but I was blocked by rows of steel spikes. The switch also began ticking. Getting the hint, I ran and took the long way around.

Luckily, the phantom wasn't near, so I made it across the bridge and found the last Tear.

Its light shone brightly as I unsheathed my sword and held it out to the stone. It sank into the blade of my sword, causing it to shine brightly and give my sword its power. I smiled. My sword was now strengthened with the Tears of Light.

But…something was bothering me. True, Anjean said to hit the phantom in the back, but will it really kill a phantom? There's something missing. I just know there is!

I gritted my teeth in frustration. There's nothing else. I gripped the handle tighter as I hid in a safe zone to wait for the Phantom to walk by. Thirty seconds later I heard the Phantom's footsteps come closer, and closer, and closer….

My eyes widened in amazement as the phantom walked passed me. I shivered as I felt the dark energy of the phantom. Before I knew it, the phantom's back was retreating around the corner. I snapped myself back into reality and ran toward the phantom. I knew I am doubting Anjean's words, but I couldn't help but think about it.

Why is Zelda here with me?

I was only three feet away when a thought crossed my mind.

_Is there something she's not telling us?_

I jumped and did a downward slash with my sword. True to Anjean's word, the phantom tried to lift his sword before freezing completely. I stared at it with a feeling of growing dread.

Zelda was floating about watching with anticipation.

One second passed. Then two. And thre—

The phantom suddenly jumped to life. I felt my sword slip from my hand as I stared at it in fear. The phantom turned to me and raised its sword above its head. I fell back and braced myself.

"**LIIIIIINK!" **

As the sword began to come down, I knew it's over. But I know I can't give up hope! I closed my eyes and prayed to the Spirits above.

"_**Good Spirits, please! You saved my life once. And I don't want to throw away this chance that you gave me! So, please! I ask you. I CAN'T DIE YET!"**_

* * *

You guys probably hate me now, huh? Cliffhangers are back to haunt us all. So, Tell me what you think of this chapter? Oh, and with the Dark scene...Meh. This chapter wasn't edited that much so yeah. Let me know if there's an error to fix...I kinda feel like this was a filler of some sort. Oh, well.

Next chapter: You guys who played the game should know.

Well, anyone who reviews receives a cyber-chocolate chip cookie!

I'll probably update either, before or on my birthday. And you reviewers are now given a challenge. Guess my birthday.

Later!

-CloudyLightning

[EDIT: June 15, 2013] Just a tiny bit of editing that didn't change a single thing in the chapter itself.


	13. Chapter 12: To Be A Princess Part 3

Oh, wow. I can't believe I did 3,122 words in seven days (or one week). I guess I'm just fired up. O_O. Well, the wait for the continuation of the cliffhanger of last time is over!

Thank you to DarkTaly, Kayla Edwards, TwiliCuckoo, neruchan94, and madlink007 for reviewing last chappie! You all receive a wonderfully, delicious cyber-chocolate-chip-cookie! Your reviews helped get this chapter up faster.

Now, incase any of you guys forget...

**"This is Zelda speaking."**

_**"This is Link speaking."**_

_'This is thinking'_

"This is someone normally talking."

_"This is either Link doing sign language or a spirit or Anjean talking mentally."_

**_"Link and Zelda speaking at the same time."_**

DISCLAIMER: If I owned this then why, just why would I be writing this?

* * *

Chapter 12: To Be Princess Part 3

Time was completely frozen. Link was bracing himself and Zelda could no longer float around and watch. She could see him opening him mouth in a silent scream. Fear kicked into her spirit and she acted unknowingly. She couldn't watch the boy before her die. She absolutely couldn't. She, as princess, simply does not wish it. She screamed the boy's name as loud as her spirit self can, rushing toward the boy to attempt to save him.

She** had **to save Link. She **will not** allow him to die.

Zelda flew toward the phantom hoping to go through to somehow reach Link. A flash of light over took her vision. But, what she did not expect was waking to see the boy in front of her. The Phantom's sword was a millimeter away from the young mute child's hair. She stared at Link wide-eyed.

**"Link..?" **Zelda said, hesitantly. The boy was shaking as he slowly opened his eyes. She watched as they grew even larger.

_**"Z-Zelda…?" **_came his mental voice thingy. He stared at her in utter horror and relief. Actually, he seemed to be fighting which one was more appropriate at the moment. His body was still shaking as Zelda pulled back her arm and stood straighter. The sound of clanking followed her every move….Then reality slapped her.

She felt heavier. Hollow but heavy. She looked at the sword and shield in her hands. Or rather, _armored hands._ Zelda finally put the pieces together.

She **possessed **a _**phantom.**_

**"What in the Good Spirit's name just happened to me?!" **she yelled. Link cringed and forced himself to take deep breaths. She stared at Link in worry. She didn't know if Link recognized her or not.

Link shakily took up his sword and pointed at her with it, slowly trying to stand. _'Oh, no!' _she thought, '_He doesn't recognize me!'_

Zelda immediately dropped her shield and sword (she made Link jump about a foot in fright) and held her hands up in defense. **"Link! Calm down! It's me, Zelda!"**

Link vehemently shook his head. _**"No! This is all my imagination. Zelda is not in there!"**_

Zelda felt her soul falter slightly. She knew she was hurt. But she also knew Link was terrified. He was going into denial. She would've bit her lip if she had one.

**"No, Link."** said Zelda, firmly. She took a step toward him and he backed away. Going into princess mode, she stared down at him (well, yeah. He's short.).** "I am right here. I'm inside this phantom. Please, Link, calm down."**

It seemed to have worked because Link dropped his sword and collapsed as soon as realization gave him the heart-stopping reality.

**"WAAAHH! I KILLED HIM!" **screeched Zelda, raising her armored hands to the bottom of the helmet and kneeling down to the mute boy.

_"Zelda, can you hear me? What happened?!" _Anjean's voice echoed though her head. Zelda desperately looked up, looking for the old Lokomo.

**"Anjean? Anjean! I killed Link!" **yelled Zelda in horror. She heard Anjean gasp.

_"What? How in the—what are his injuries?" _she asked, urgently. Zelda shakily examined him by turning him over.

**"None—oh, wait! He's still breathing! He's alive!" **she said in relief. Anjean also sighed in relief.

_"What happened, my dear?" _Anjean asked, exhaustion clear in her tone. Zelda felt a little guilty.

**"After Link had collected all the Tears of Light, he hit the Phantom in the back. True, it did stop for about three seconds, but it suddenly turned to Link and attacked him." **Zelda explained, her voice shaking a tiny bit. **"I didn't want Link to get hurt so I just flew toward him. I thought I could just phase through the phantom, but I ended up possessing it! I think I scared Link a tad too much…"**

_"Ah. I see."_ came Anjean's deadpanned voice. _"My dear, I have no idea whether or not to congratulate you, or to scold you."_

If Zelda had her body, she was sure that she would've narrowed her eyes. **"A-Anjean…"**

._._._._._.(Back to our Link)

Okay, I am pretty sure (no, damn straight sure), that was no dream. Or was it? Meh, for all I care, I could possibly be sleeping at home or at the old fortune teller's house in Papuchia Village. I mean, come on. Who would _ever_ dream that they're on an adventure with the one and only princess of all of Hyrule? Or dream of her spirit form accompanying them to get a Rail Map in the Tower of Spirits? Or even dreaming of getting attacked by a phantom and then the spirit form of the princess possesses it to save them from certain doom?

Yup. All a dream. Nothing but me and my overactive imagination.

But then…

I woke up.

._._._._._.

My head was pounding just a tad bit as I opened my eyes. My sight was blurry and I saw a huge figure of red-ish armor. I began to take in my surroundings noting that my sword was beside me. I was still inside the tower and I was still in the same spot. Reality began to dawn on me.

That was most definitely **not a dream.**

** "Link! You're awake!" **said the familiar voice. I turned only to see the huge armor directly beside me. If I had a voice, I would've screamed (like a girl, I'm sure). But I still did have a body. I immediately jumped up and stared at the phan—no, no. This is not a phantom. This is _**Zelda.**_

"_**Uh... Yeah, um…yeah, I'm…up." **_I mentally muttered. I rubbed the back of my head out of habit as I stared at her. _**"H-how long was I out, Zelda?" **_

"**Oh, about thirty minutes. Are you okay?" **she asked. I nodded. I sat there for a moment, making sure I had everything registered in my head properly. Hold on for a moment please…

Okay, I am in the Tower of Spirits and I am going to get a Rail Map to restore a portion of the Spirit Tracks. Got that.

Two, I got attacked. Zelda possessed a phantom. She possessed a phantom.

And three, Zelda, the Princes of Hyrule, the Heir to the Royal Throne, has possessed a fudging _**phantom.**_

…

Okay, I think it's fully registered now.

"_**I am now." **_I said, reaching over to retrieve my sword. I sighed and sheathed it as I stood up. Dusting myself off, I turned to Zelda with a look of boredom. _**"Got any ideas?"**_

Zelda placed her hands at her hip. **"Other than the fact that I now look like a moving pile of rusting metal? Not much. But I know we can't move on…"**

I smiled. _**"But now, you're a lot more useful now." **_She stared at me.

"**Excuse me?"** she asked obviously offended. If she could show her emotions more clearly, I would bet my sword that she would be raising an eyebrow.

"_**It may not be princess like, but…" **_I trailed off, knowing she'll catch on.

"**Oh, I get it! We can work together more efficiently this way!" **She picked up her sword and shield and held her sword to the ceiling. **"Since I am still a princess, it is my duty to aid on your journey! I will help in any possible way to get my body—I mean, Rail Map!"**

I silently laughed and looked up at her. _**"Help me get this door open…"**_ I walk up to the double doors and took a stop in front of one door. She nodded and took the other one. _**"On the count of three…One…"**_

**"Two…"**

_**"****Three!"**_ we both said at the same time. We pushed against the door with all our might and opened the doors wide open.

**"We did it!" **Zelda said, jumping up and down like a kid who just received a load of candy all at once. I grinned and gestured her to follow me up the stairs before us. And of course, she followed happily.

._._._._._.

We both learned something new as we got to the second floor. Zelda, with her new body, could walk through spikes. So thanks to her disabling the spikes, I was able to catch up to her. Unfortunately…

**"Ayiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"** A shrill scream ripped through the air, making me and jump turn to Zelda. She was screaming her head off with her arms hugged close to her and running in place. And a small little purple rodent circled her.

Utter irritation flared up, and I glared at the little pesky thing. I held my sword downward and waiting for the rat to run its shadow. The little annoying thing lost his head the second it crossed my sword's shadow. I shivered. That was probably the most cruelest thing I've ever done to a rat. Ah, oh, well. It disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Zelda immediately stopped her screaming and stared at me. **"I-I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself." **She immediately apologized. I resisted the urge to glare at her. I figured that there would be more rats appearing from somewhere, so I searched the walls for a rat hole. Luckily, I found it before any more rats appeared and there was a large block of stone sitting right next to it. I went ahead blocked the entrance. And lastly, I turned to Zelda.

_"Let's go?"_ I signed to her. She nodded and followed me. We worked together, meaning, her going through spikes and finding a switch to get rid of them, and me having to sneak past another phantom as Zelda distracted him. It worked. And just for fun, I smacked the phantom in the back and ran up the stairs to the next floor, Zelda calling out to wait up.

We entered the third floor and Zelda flew out of the phantom. I watched as the Phantom dropped to its knees beside me and fall forward, only to have it disappear in a puff of purple smoke. The light in my sword dissipated into tiny little orbs of yellow light. I looked up at Zelda, who smiled.

**"Finally, it feels great to be myself again." **she said. Then a crestfallen look crossed her face. **"Well, as myself I can be…" **

I gave her a reassuring smile. _**"Don't worry, Zelda. We'll get your body back." **_I turned away from her and looked around. The room was circular and right in the center of the room was a podium. I ran toward the rise and smiled brightly. _**"The Rail Map!" **_

I eagerly took it into my hands. A flow of energy released itself into the world and I turned my head as I felt it pass by me. I smiled. It was warm and encouraging.

The Rail Map itself was just a huge block of stone that was a tad bit heavy, but I could handle it. I placed it into my everything-can-fit pouch and smiled as Zelda reappeared beside me.

**"We finally got it, huh?" **she said. I nodded. Just at that moment, a blue light pooled at the side of the room. Both of us looked at it curiously. What is that? Zelda only gave me a look.

"_Hello? Link? Zelda? It's me Anjean. Well done on getting the Rail Map. There isn't any way to go deeper within the tower right now. Step into the blue light to the lobby. I'll be right there waiting for you."_ I shrugged and leapt down from the podium and stepped into the blue light.

._._._._._.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the tower lobby, just as Anjean said. I spotted her the instant I looked down from the top of the steps I was on. I ran down the steps and stared at her exasperatedly.

_"That was a very lame." _I signed. She only laughed.

"Lame, my dear? And just what makes you think that?" Anjean asked. I only frowned and shook my head. I knew I was just wasting my time. She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Although, I must say Link, you are one odd boy." I raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Why?"

Anjean ignored my look. "But, good job on getting the Rail Map. If both of you keep up the good work, then maybe, just maybe, you two will be able to restore the Spirit Tracks in the realms!"

Zelda reappeared by me. **"I suppose. But, Anjean, the Rail Map only held a small portion of the Tracks. Where are the temples you were speaking about?"**

I looked at Zelda. _**"Being quite formal in our wording, aren't we?"**_ It was more of a statement than a question. She only glared at me.

"My dear, look at the Rail Map." Anjean gestured me to take out the Rail Map, which I did. I placed it on the floor. Anjean pointed to a huge tree on the map. "That large tree is one of the four temples of each realm. But, with what you guys have right now, it's impossible to make it there."

I looked at the map and bit my bottom lip. By the way Anjean was making everything sound, it seems like we're out of luck. I traced one of the indents in the stone (which represented the Tracks) and stopped at the dead-end.

_**"Why do the Tracks stop here?" **_I asked. Anjean looked down and smiled.

"That is where I am going to send you next." she said, frowning. "Since the seal on the Demon King is breaking, much of the energy in the Rail Map is lost." She pointed at the dead-end. "To restore the Spirit Tracks to the temple, go here. One of my people will be there to help you.

**"Your people, Anjean?" **asked Zelda. Anjean smiled.

"Of course! We are called Lokomos. We serve the Good Spirits. They gave us the duty to protect the temples and the Spirit Tracks."

I nodded. _**"That makes sense." **_

Anjean continued on, "When we play our sacred instruments, we create enough energy to empower the Tracks."

Both of us tilted our heads with a questioning glance (A/N: CUUUUUTE!). _**"Sacred instruments?"**_ we asked at the same time. Anjean laughed.

"Why, yes! The Spirit Flute that Link holds is one of them." she said, smiling. I blinked in surprise. Boy, was I happy Zelda told me to grab it before jumping out that window! Zelda gave Anjean a curios look.

**"Really? That flute was a treasured gift from my late grandmother. I never knew it was this powerful!" **she said, amazement in her eyes. **"I only heard it was just a flute that was passed down from generation to generation."**

"Why, of course! I was the one who gave it to your ancestors so they can pass it down to their heirs. But **only **when they swear to protect the land for all of time." She sighed. "But I never thought that you would need to use the flute like this. I'm grateful that the Spirit Flute was entrusted to you, my dear."

Zelda blushed slightly. **"Haha, thank you Anjean. I am proud to be the owner of the Flute. But I must say, I'm surprised by how important this is." **She smiled fondly, as if to remember something. **"I remember my grandmother always playing the flute for me when I was a small child."**

I couldn't help but stare at Zelda. _**"And you told me to be informal."**_ She glared at me again.

** "I can't help it! Imma princess, for Good Spirit's sake!" **she cried out, raising her hands above her head. I mentally laughed and shook my head, as Zelda turned to Anjean.

**"A-anyway! I think I should give the flute back to you." **she said. **"I can't keep it in the state I'm in…"**

Anjean raised a hand to silence her. "Enough, my dear. I will not take the flute back. You two need it for this journey. Even though you can no longer hold or play it, you have someone who can." The two of them stared at me.

_**"Um…hi?" **_ I said, stupidly. Zelda gave Anjean a defeated look.

**"Okay, you win. We'll keep it." **she sighed. Anjean smiled happily.

"Wonderful!" she cheered. "I think it's about time you two get moving."

I pressed my lips in a thin line and shifted my weight to my right leg, resting my left hand on my hip. _**"But Anjean. I don't think we can get very far on our own. I mean, we don't have a train."**_

Anjean laughed again. "My goodness, you children are quite amusing!" She rolled her wheelchair to the stone train and raised her hands. Light began to gather at the train, shining brightly until the train was no longer a stone but a mixture of colors.

Both I and the Princess gaped.

…

Well…I found a train…I think.

Anjean chuckled at the looks on our faces. "I'm sure the Spirits above wouldn't mind you two using the Spirit Train. This wouldn't be used in normal circumstances, but this isn't a normal one. It's an emergency."

I snapped myself out of my stupor. _**"The Spirit's Train?!" **_I exclaimed. Zelda flew up to the train and praised it.

**"It's wonderful!"** she said, smiling. **"Link, I think we can do this!" **

I ran up to the train and hopped into the engine. The lever was the same and the controls were a bit different, but it was nearly the same as any other train. I looked up at Anjean. _**"Thank you so much, Anjean!" **_

The old Lokomo just smiled for a second before changing to a more serious look. "Now that you have a train, I want you to go to the forest and speak with the Lokomo Gage. He will help you restore the Tracks leading to the Forest Temple. He lives south of the Temple, called the Forest Sanctuary. Understand?"

I nodded as Zelda answered, **"We understand, Anjean." **I faced her and saluted her. The platform suddenly lurched and turned. I gripped the side of the train. Once it stopped, I shook my head and lifted the train gear to an easy-going speed. I felt the train move and I waved at Anjean as we exited the tower.

A cold rush of air blew toward me as if to warn me. Of what? I had no idea. All I knew was I had to keep going. Well, I knew I couldn't stop. Time's not going to be a friend and slow down. Haha, after all…

_**"**__**'It's better not to leave things unfinished. Even if it takes you forever to complete it, do it anyway. You just might regret it later if you don't.'"**_

And I intend to finish what I have started.

* * *

Yay! No cliff hanger this time! Haha, wow, I can't believe I've gotten this far. You know. I'm gonna let you in on something.

Before writing this story, I was originally going to make Link blind. No, you did not read that wrong. I did intend to make him _blind_ instead of mute. But then when I thought about it, I fugured it would be impossible. Absolutely impossible. I mean, how in the world is he going to fight and use his weapons. Sure, I could've made Zelda guide him, but that was just..."what in the world was I thinking" sort of thing.

Oh, man. I wonder how that would've turned out to be.

Anyway! Today is not my birthday. Only one person out of all who have reviewed last chapter has attempted to guess my birthday, who happened to get it right the second time. Now for all of you guys out there who still want a chance at the guessing game, then here is your absolute last chance to do so, because the next update will be either on or after my birthday.

Well! Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter and please tell me if there are any errors that need fixing.

Oh, CONGRADULATIONS TO DarkTayl FOR GETTING MY BIRTHDAY CORRECT! Sadly, I have nothing to reward you with...unless you want another cookie.

Later, guys!

-CloudyLightning

PS: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST CHERRIES! (I've always wondered how they would taste if you roast them on a stick...)


End file.
